A Sliver Dog's Secret
by Luna Of The Rainbow1
Summary: It started with adopting a silver and gold eyed dog she named "Inuyasha." Then her mother decides the craziest thing and the past is out to get her. New and old people make an entrance and she's about to enter a world of difficulties filled with laughter too. Her name? "Kagome." (InuxKag)
1. Introduction

**Hey, I hope u enjoy this new story I made. And I luv luv luv Reviews!**

 **1st here is a quick look at their ages.**

Inuyasha- Human years(16) Demon years(216) B-Day is January 14th *Half Dog Demon*

Sesshomaru- Human Years(18) Demon years(218) B-Day is September 21st *Dog Demon*

Shippo- Human years(14) Demon years(114) B-Day is July 8th *Fox Demon*

Kouga-Human Years(16) Demon years (216) B-Day is May 16th *Wolf Demon*

Ayame-Human Years(15) Demon years(215) B-Day is April 13th *Wolf Demon*

Kagome-15 years old. B-Day is November 2nd *Priestess; Perfect Archery; Spiritual Powers; Her mood Changes the Weather; Goddess of the Moon, love, beauty, and controller of the 4 elements. And can do pretty much anything. (Miathsma takes her powers while she is in contact with it). * ~She also wears a concealer necklace which hides her demon traits. She is really a Neko Half Demon.~

Sango-15 years old. B-Day is October 4th *Demon Slayer*

Miroku-16 years old. B-Day is March 19th *Monk*

Rin-12 years old. B-Day is June 1st *Human*

Naraku-18 years old. B-Day is UNKNOWN *Unkown*

Kikyo(Kinky-Hoe)-16 Years old. B-Day is October 29th *(Not a very good Priestess)*

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

It was the last day of Spring and Kagome just moved into this new town and was walking home with her old friends Sango; a Demon Slayer, Miroku; a lecherous Monk, Shippo; a Fox Demon, and Ayame; a Wolf Demon.

When she got to her door she said goodbye and greeted her cat Buyo. She gave him food, then she took a shower using her favorite Shampoo, and Conditioner.

When she came out she creamed her very long, toned, silky, pale, legs. She went downstairs ate dinner, did some work, then came back upstairs not bothering to set her alarm because tomorrow was Saturday.

She went to the mirror and put her thigh length midnight blue hair that had beautiful natural streaks of silver in it, into a braid.

She had bright blue with a mix of Cyan colored eyes, full blood red lips, and was by far the most beautiful girl at her school.

Her braid landed right on her perky butt, and her eyes traveled up her perfect hourglass shaped body. Past her big eye catching bust, to her face reflection.

She put her silver bangs out and climbed in bed. She turned over on her side and looked out the window thinking about what she and her friends spoke about earlier.

 **Flash back**

 _"Yeah Kags, you really should get a dog. This world is dangerous and u can't always rely on your powers to save you." Sango told Kagome. Kagome sighed and looked at her friend._

 _" I know Sango, it's just that I already have Buyo and I have no idea how he will react to a dog." Ayame looked at her like if she was going mad._

 _"You can't be serious. That fat cat won't even budge if it woke up with a monster in front of its eyes!"_

 _Shippo chuckled."Ya, so come on Kagome! A dog cant be that bad! And besides u live alone it will be good protection." Kagome looked at everyone and they stopped in front of her house. "Well bye guys I'll think about it."_

 _"C'ya Kags." Miroku chimed, followed by a slap in the face from Sango "Pervert!"_

 **End Flash Back**

The next morning she awoke to a blinding light in her eyes. She sighed and climbed out of bed then headed downstairs. "Morning Buyo, did u sleep well?" "Mrrow…" Was the answer she got.

She chuckled and fed her fat cat and got out some cereal for herself. She turned on the TV and it was on Fairy Tail. Kagome giggled at plopped down on the couch.

She watched out the episode then put her dishes in the sink, and went upstairs to take a shower. And then she changed into a red tank top which showed her curves, and black skinny jeans.

She left her hair down and curled the bottom and left the top wavy with her silver streaks and bangs straight.

Before she left the house she put on a light see through white jacket, and hopped in her red Corvette and drove to the Pound.

 **At The Pound**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

'Arg I cant believe I let these dumb Dog catchers get me!' Suddenly I heard the door open and in walked this girl caked up with too much makeup, and pin-needle straight greasy black hair, and muddy brown eyes.

I sniffed in and got the smell of WAY… to much perfume! And its so strong I wanna faint. I got the tinniest sniff of her natural scent and it was…. Alchohol, and… garlic? 'Ewww!'

 **Here is is. I would LOVE to know how im doing thx**


	2. Their Eyes Meet

**Still At The Pound Inuyasha's POV**

That's when I noticed the girl coming over here and then I saw her aura and it had the tinniest bit of blue around it but it was tainted with black.

I realized that she was a Miko with barely any power, but she had NO purity whatsoever. She wasn't even a virgin! And I also smell over 20 male scents all over her.

I looked at her when she kneeled down in front of my cage. She was wearing a pink shirt that was so low u could see straight down her chest. And I said chest because she didn't even have breasts.

Or at least they were too small. And she wearing this really tight orange skirt and it cut off ON her butt. You could even see her yellow panties. 'GROSS'

She looked at me and said in a high pitched spoiled whiney voice "Aww… aren't u the most beautiful thing come here!"

Eh hem… 1st of all, im not a girl soo DON'T CALL ME BEAUTIFUL and second of all, I am NOT A THING! I heard the manager trying to warn her about me, but she just cut him off and looked at me closely.

Then she batted her lashes and I wanted to barf. I noticed the other dogs giving be sympathetic looks. I rolled my eyes and I made sure that there was no way I was going anywhere with her!

She came a little too close for comfort and I made a low growl as a warning. It didn't stop her though, she literally shoved her hand into my nose.

I barked then bit 2 of her fingers. "EEEK!" I did a doggy dance in my head and watched her go and yell at the manager.

I sat with my pride and made sure she headed out the door. 'There is no way that I ever wanna see her ugly face again!'

 **Back with Kagome**

 **Kagome's POV**

I jumped out my car and made my way into the pound. As I walked into the place I saw a sluttly looking girl shove right past me. "Excuse me?" The girl snorted and kept on walking.

'Rude much?' I looked at the room then spotted a counter and walked to it. Then I saw a man in about his mid thirties walk into the room.

When he saw me he spoke up "Hello miss what can I do for you?" I looked at him. "Um, im here to get a dog." He nodded and lead me to a room full of dogs.

I looked around until I spotted the most amazing dog ever!

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I heard the front door open but it wasn't this room's door. And I then smelt the most wonderful scent ever!

It smelled of a fruity lavender and vanilla. And oh gosh I couldn't get enough of it! The smell is so Intoxicating!

Then I finally heard the door open and in walked the World's most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on! She had all the perfect curves in all the right places, a big mouth watering bust, and a perky perfect ass in need of a doggy spankin'!

I looked up and we locked gazes. My golden eyes mixed with beautiful bright blue Cyanish eyes. I looked at her hair and it was really long. Wow…

And it actually had silver streaks in it! The midnight blue of her hair I couldn't even describe. I was mesmerized!

I looked at her a little more closely and I saw her aura and it was a lavender shade and some light blue. Then it hit me. She was also a Miko.

But an exceedingly strong one at that. I wonder what she is capable of… Hmm…. There is something off about her. But it's a good thing.

I snapped back into reality when she sat crisscrossed on the floor in front of my cage. The manager walked up to her "Miss, I really must say this dog is really dangerous I recommend u choose a differ-"

Kagome cut him off. "Yes, I understand but I really like this one. I think I will check him out a little." The manager sighed and just kept his gaze on this girl's gorgeous butt.


	3. We Get To Know Eachother Better

**3** **rd** **Person**

Kagome asked the manager to open the cage but he protested "Ma'am I really must say, this dog is vicious! He'll bite u the 1st chance her gets!"

The girls face stayed the same and she looked over to him. "I understand but I have a good feeling about him." The manager looked at her oddly. "Okay..."

He slowly walked over to the cage and quickly unlocked it. Then ran 20 ft. away. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Inuyasha wanted to doggy grin back at her but instead he wanted to test her.

He didn't do a low growl but he did a soft growl. She retracted her hand and inch or 2 but kept it there. "Hey boy, don't be aggressive. I won't hurt you. My name is Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at her in awe. This time he moved up and licked her hand up to her wrist. She giggled. "Its almost like you can understand human emotions."

Kagome looked at him more closely and stared into his golden eyes almost like if she was searching for his soul. She went closer and whispered to him "U know, there is something off about your aura. But I just can't place it."

Inuyasha looked at her like if she just won the lottery. "What? Don't be offended or anything. It seems kinda like my old friend Sesshomaru's."

Inuyasha looked at her in absolute astonishment. _Huh? This girl knew Sesshomaru? My idiotic Half-Brother who put this dreadful curse on me all because I died his tail pink!?_

"His little sister Rin told me they once had another Brother. They didn't want to speak about him much though."

Inuyasha was dieing. _She knew Rin! And Sesshomaru! Hmm… I think im really starting to like her. Not like I already didn't._

Inuyasha went up to her licked her hand again. She smiled and giggled. _Wow I gotta get some more of those smiles especially those giggles._

The manager was in shock. He couldn't believe that the Dog actually stayed calm and liked this girl. He came closer and said "Ma'am I can't believe that this dog has actually come to like you!"

Kagome smiled "Well what can I say? I like him too." _Yeah so back off pal._ "So how much is he?" "Oh no, please just take him for free. Go go go." Kagome was in doubt but nonetheless went along with it.

She gave the four-and-one-half (4½) dog a big hug and since he didn't have a leash yet, she gripped onto his fur.

She walked him up to her Fire Red Corvette and put him in the passenger seat. _Wow. This girl's got good taste in cars. Whoo._

She put on her seatbelt and took off. At a red light she took a look at Inuyasha and she was surprised when she saw him put his paw on the button to put the window down.

"You know, u are 1 smart dog." Inuyasha smiled proudly cuddled her arm. About 10mins. Later they arrived at Kagome's house.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

When I looked out the window I saw this medium sized white house with a pretty garden and balcony upstairs.

Kagome drove in and parked the car, then helped me out. I took in a whiff of the scent and I only smelt Kagome's. Hmm… Does she live alone?

I looked up at Kagome and she said "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I have a fat cat named Buyo. But I doubt he'll even get up when he see's u. He is the laziest animal ever."

 _Huh? She has a cat? A fat cat? Hehe that's rymes._ I noticed Kagome looking at me strangely. "You thinking of ways to terrorize Buyo?" I grinned. "Well I guess he needs it. He is getting really fat."

We stopped right before the door and then the sun hit me. Kagome bent down. "You know? You are 1 really handsome dog."

I made a toothy grin and followed Kagome inside her house. When I went in I heard Kagome groan. When I looked over at where she was looking I say a REALLY fat cat laying on its back, and water all over the kitchen.

"Buyo… aye aye aye….." Hm looks like Kagome got some cleaning to do and some fat cat moving. But instead what I saw amazed me.


	4. Power Display

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome put her hands out put her fingers up and all the water on the ground rose up. Then she let 1 hand fall and pointed with her index finger and the water formed a bubble.

She pointed the bubble towards the sink, and when it was hovering right above it, she snapped her fingers and the bubble fell into the sink.

She moved to Buyo and used both hands to hover Buyo to the couch using the air/wind. When he was settled Kagome bent down and looked at me.

"And that Boy, is the power of the 4 elements." I looked at her amazed. Wow this girl has some serious power.

She sat on a couch and patted the seat next to her which im guessing she wanted me to sit at. I leaped over there in 1 jump at looked at Kagome.

She stared wide eyed at me. "Uh… Wow. You are truly a cool dog. But I need a name for you hmm…" I looked at her praying for to get some kind of clue that my name was Inuyasha.

"Well, I was thinking about Inu, but I think im gonna go with Inuyasha." I looked at her. 'I think she can read minds.'

What she said next made me growl in anger. But not of her, of Sesshomaru; that Baka! "You remind me so much of Sesshomaru hmm… I haven't seen him in ages."

I sighed and trotted into the kitchen sitting in front of the refrigerator. "Aw, you hungry Inuyasha?" "Woof!" was the answer I gave.

She smiled at him and opened the freezer and took out a steak. "Want it raw, or cooked?" "Woof!" And I lunged up for it but Kagome jumped out of the way.

'Huh? This girl has the agility of a Demon…' "Nuh-uh Inuyasha. I want u to eat this cooked. Trust me it will taste much better, and it's healthier.

I whimpered but gave in. She smiled a grin that made the breath catch in my throat. "And guess what? Since you brought another sign of happiness in my life, I can cook this in 2 seconds for you."

She put it on the ground and got 2 pairs of dark Sunglasses. She put 1 on me, and 1 on herself. She put her hands together then closed her eyes and concentrated closely.

"Hey Inuyasha, I'm not really practiced on the Sun. I'm more of a moon girl. So be prepared in case I burn your fur off."

When she did that I was ready to run away, but NO! I am not Myouga! That old cowardly flee! I stayed right in my spot and watched Kagome closely.

When she opened her hands slightly there was a bright yellow light ball, then she expanded it and made it bigger.

She got it a reasonable size and aimed at the steak. The light momentarily blinded me but when I recovered I saw MY steak on the floor all black and when I walked up to it and poked it… disintegrated.

I whimpered and then walked up to Kagome and softly growled meaning 'Hey!? What did u do with my steak?!'

"Oops sorry Inuyasha." Kagome sheepishly said. I growled but licked her cheek. "Oh… and Inuyasha? Don't go making me your next steak. OK?"

I mentally laughed and barked an 'ok'. But u know, I can make u MY GIRL and devour you like a steak! _Eeek, did I just think that?!_

"Hey, Inuyasha; I think I can fix your steak if I add some of my other powers into my most unpracticed power." I immediately pounced on her with NO going through my head.

She giggled and said "Oh, Please! Just one more try!?" I didn't do anything so Kagome wiggled out of my large doggy form.

She backed me up and this time put her hands with the back facing down and her fingers bent upwards. Around the steak some spices and seasonings fell on the disintegrated steak.

Then she quickly snapped her fingers and then there was a blinding white light. When I could open my eyes I saw a perfectly golden brown barbecued steak with the most delicious aroma.

Kagome got out a plate and put the steak in it. She set it on the ground then went upstairs.

 **Well here u have it! These chapters take longer than u think to write! But anyway… plz plz plz Review!**


	5. A Beautiful girl and Day

**Kagome's POV**

I left Inuyasha downstairs and I walked straight into my bathroom. I have a bathtub and a shower. Since I used my sun powers twice, I was a little worn out so I went in my bath.

I was sitting in the water submerged up to my chin. I accidently left my door a crack open and then in walked Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha." He came up to me and his eyes were glazed over as if he was thinking about something very deeply.

He came over and I scratched his ears at the base and worked my way to the silky top. I heard I deep rumbling come from my dog and I looked at him.

That's when I realized that the he was purring. "Aww, Inuyasha. I didn't know u could purr. Its so Kawii!" (cute).

Inuyasha shook his and playfully growled at me. I giggled and said, "Hey Inuyasha, I left my towel outside on my desk chair. Can u get it… Please?"

He sat there looking at be closely. I fluttered my long think lashes and he dashed out and came back with a towel. "Aw, thanks Inuyasha. You are a really cool dog. And I'm so pleased that u can understand what I say."

 **Inuyasha's POV**

Kagome sat there for another 5 mins. Soaking. I got tired of waiting for her to come out so I waited for her in her bed curled up into a ball.

About 10 mins. Later I heard the bathroom door open and in walked Kagome in the very small towel I purposely gave her. _Way to go me!_

"Inuyasha! Why didn't u give me the towel from my chair! This is my little brother's!" I looked as innocent as I can, even with all the dirty thoughts going through trashy dog mind.

I did a doggy smirk to her, and Kagome rolled her eyes. I climbed off the bed and took in all her perfect curves long slender legs, and all the cleavage I could see.

She bent down to grab her clothes and I could see the perfect outline of her ass. And I must add I think I'm drooling.

 _You idiot! Dogs always drool._ But this time its 'cause of her. And u ain't helpin' ya know! _Fine I will shut up._

Kagome went into the bathroom to change, when I wanted to see the show here! Aww… Anyway I went back on the bed and waited impatiently for her to come out.

As soon as she walked out I was in a puddle of drool. She was wearing short bootie shorts, and a plain white low cut tank top.

Her hair was in a high pony with her silver streaks standing out and her pure silver bangs fell to the side of her face.

She told me to wait up on the bed while she fed Buyo and brought herself dinner up here. As she walked out I couldn't help but watch ass her ass jiggled around.

When she came back she was carrying a bowl of Ramen and 2 forks. I didn't realize I was staring until Kagome sat on the bed.

"Aw, u hungry Inuyasha?" _Uhh… good thing Kagome thought I was looking the food. Meep!_ She took the extra fork and swirled some Ramen around it.

"Hey, Inuyasha; I know that you're a dog but anyway you should try this. It can't kill you." I went up to it and sniffed it.

Right away he took in the whole bite and doggy grinned. _Wow this stuff is the best thing I've ever tasted! I want more…..!_

She took a couple bites of her own and gave me the rest. "Hey, Inuyasha tomorrow we are going by my friends Sango, and Miroku. We need to catch up on things so be a good boy tomorrow."

When i heard that were going somewhere and I had to stay down I immediately barked as if saying 'No.' Kagome looked at me sympathetically and scratched my ears.

 _Ohhh fine I'll be good tomorrow, but keep the ear rubbing coming._ "phrrrowrrr…" Kagome playfully poked my nose and said, "Well im getting sleepy. You can sleep on the bed but leave room for me."

I woofed in return. Then she turned out the lights and when she climbed out of bed I noticed she turned to look out at the crescent moon.

I shrugged it off and nuzzled up in her back warmth and fell asleep and had the best rest I've had in ages.

 **Well there u go. And im gonna leave your brains racking to these 2 questions.**

 **Who is Kagome's Family in this Story? And does Sesshomaru ever think about Inuyasha?**

 ** _Question #2 well be answered in the next chappy. C'ya till then!_**

 ** _Review!_**


	6. On The Way

**Hey, I would like to thank** **Julie L.A.** **and** **LovSesshoumaru65** **for all the reviews and support. And especially you** **Julie L.A.** **!**

 **When** ** _I put this_** **-** **~...~** ** _I means she said something in a sing song voice._**

 _Inuyasha's thoughts are in Italics!_

 **Kagome's POV**

I woke up from a shifting in the bed and when I looked around I saw Inuyasha snuggled up in my stomach.

I smiled and whispered, "Hey Yash." When he heard me he gave me a confused face. I sighed. "I'm calling you Yash because I don't wanna call you Inu, it sounds like im calling u Dog."

He continued staring. "And I don't wanna call u Yasha because if I call u Demon, people might get the wrong idea. Besides, I like Yash. It has a cool dude ring to it."

Inuyasha smiled and licked my cheek. When I looked at the clock it read 9:15. "Eeek! We have to get by Sango and Miroku by 10!"

Inuyasha just yawned at went back to a napping form. I suddenly got an idea of how to get him to get off the bed.

"~Inuyasha~" I sang. He looked up. "I'll give u some fresh Bacon if you come into the kitchen." He gave me hopefull eyes and dashed downstairs faster than I can comprehend.

"Woah…" I decided to let him wait a little, so I went into the bathroom to wash and brush. When I came downstairs, I saw Inuyasha pawing the refrigerator handle like if he was trying to open it."

When he saw me he whimpered and looked at the plain Stainless Steel Fridge. I giggled then opened it. "Aw, sorry boy. I was busy." Inuyasha didn't even blink.

"O…kayy…." I went in and got out 6 strips of bacon then, this time I decided to use the stove. Luckily though, when I turned the pan upside down, I managed to heat the pan up successfully with the Sun Heat power.

When it finished I placed it in front of a starving Inuyasha, and then I made my way to my shower. I grabbed my clothes and towel 1st this time and went in.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

When inuyasha finished he made his way into Kagome's room and patiently waited on her bed. When he heard the door open his Jaw Dropped.

She was wearing a dark blue mermaid scale dress that ended about 2 inches under her thighs, and hugged her hips.

Around her neck held a black choker necklace, and on her wrist a Paris Pandora bracelet. She was walking in 2 ½ inch black ankle boots, which were lace less.

Then Inuyasha noticed something and stared directly at it. On Kagome's middle finger on her left hand there was a lavender colored ring with light pink swirls.

Inuyasha trotted up to her, and sat down blocking her way. "Inuyasha, move. We gotta get goin'!" Kagome said sternly.

Inuyasha just sat there then sniffed her ring. He found the smell to be the same as Kagome's accept there was something sweeter and more addicting. _'Like if Kagome's isn't addicting enough._ '

When he took in a big whiff, he found a… Neko's Smell? **(Neko is a Cat Demon)** then he smelt human too. _A Half-Demon Neko? Hmm…_

When Inuyasha looked up her saw Kagome grab her hand back and murmur "Maybe I'll tell u later." He let it go, and followed Kagome to her Awesome Car.

 *****At Sango's Place*****

"Aww, C'mon how long is it gonna take for her to get her! Shippo whined. Calm down Ship, she'll come soon." Miroku replied.

"Hey, do u guys want some food while we wait?" Sango asked. "Sure thing Sano'!" Ayame exclaimed. "Well, Aya. Since u want it so bad… u have to help me. Ok?" Ayame sighed but nodded.

A couple minutes after the 2 girls came back they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Jumped Shippo. He literally flew the door open and there stood Kagome smiling.

"Kaggy!" Shippo shouted and gave her a big Fox hug. "Hey Shippy!" Kagome hugged the youngster back. "Hey Kags, who's the dog?"

Kagome looked down and there stood Inuyasha studying Shippo up and down. _Feh. Fox Demon. Not dangerous._

"Oh, this is my Dog In-" "KAGOME HI AGAIN!" Everyone cut in. Kagome walked in with Inuyasha hot on her trail.

"Hey guys!" Kagome grinned. Suddenly everyone heard a growl and it was Inuyasha growling at Ayame wonderously.

"Ahh! No boy!" Kagome panicked and gave Inuyasha a good scratch behind the ear. _Huh? But she is a Wolf Demon… And I LOATHE Wolf Demons._

 **Well there u go. And I'm SO sorry about not adding the Sesshomaru part! It's like 3:45 in the morning and the Bed is calling. I am going on a trip later this week, and I wont come back until 1 week later. So I might Update tomorrow, but if I don't that then I will update when I get back. THANKS SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTAING!**


	7. Hey Mister -Fluffy-

**Hey Guys! It turns out I have some extra time!**

Disclaimer- _I just realized that I haven't been putting these. But Anyway this should answer it: If I did own Inuyasha,then Kikyo would be LONG GONE, and Kagome would the Reincarnation of Midoriko! THX!_

 **Inuyasha's POV**

"No stop! Ayame is good, and 1 of my closest friends!" When I heard that, I went closer to her and smelt her scent.

It was Pine, and fresh chopped wood. _Feh, Kagome's is better._ I then went to this Perverted looking Monk and sniffed him.

His scent was; Grape, and blueberries. _Weird…_ Then I went to this decent looking girl (who was a demon slayer thanks to the pin she wore) with straight brown hair down to her waist and brown eyes.

She smelled of Raspberries, and honeysuckle. _The monk and this Demon Slayer would make a good couple. Hey… since when did I become match maker?..._

Lastly I came to the Kitsune Fox Demon that opened the door. He smelt like Summer Meadows and, fresh rained grass. _Now this is a really playful smell._

When I finished sniffing everyone I made my way back to Kagome and sat at her feet with everyone staring at me closely.

"Um, Kags? Is that the dog u got?" The monk spoke up. "Yeah. I named him Inuyasha, isn't he juts the most handsome boy ever!"

When Kagome said that I grinned from ear to ear. "Yeah! He's so cool!" the Wolf Demon chimed. The Demon Slayer made a move to pet me but I backed up and growled.

When she got the message she took her hand away and asked Kagome "Hm, not very social is he?" "Actually I don't know. He doesn't mind when I pet him."

 _I actually LOVE it._ She shrugged it off and went to talk with her friends. Over the past 10 mins. I learned that the Monks name is Miroku, the Demon Slayers is Sango, the Wolf Demons is Ayame, and the Kitsune is Shippo.

Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring, and I caught the smell of the last person I wanna see."

 **I was thinking of Ending it here but that would've been WAY TOO SHORT. So anyway- it continues!**

 **Person At The Door's POV** ** _(u would be surprised this person has so many thoughts lol)_**

I rang the doorbell with my little human sister with me. That is when I caught the smell of the person I despised, and still do.

I heard footsteps coming closer and then Miroku opened up the door for me. "Hey Se-" Before he could finish I saw a beautiful girl **(AH! This person actually used the word Beautiful!)** running straight past Miroku knocking him down.

The next thing I heard was "Fluffy!" And there were some delicate hands around my neck and a light weight clinging onto me.

There is only one person I know that I allow to call me Fluffy. I brought my nose down to smell the person and it was Lavender, and Vanilla, with that fruity hint.

 _'Kagome!?'_ "Kags!?" I blurted. "Mmhm…" was the answer I got. I then wrapped my arms around her and gave her a big hug back. **(Yes, im being nice to him. He has 2 arms in this, and is a good person…Most of the time –Hehe-)**

When I put her down I looked into her compelling bright Blue Cyan eyes. "Kagome, u came back?" "Yes, and for good this time." She answered.

Then she looked and saw my little sister. "Aw, Rin u got so big!" "Kagome! U came back!" She shouted and squeezed the life out of her.

"I sure did… Rinny-Boo." Kagome teased. "Hey! U know I hate that name!" Rin complained. Kagome chuckled and pat her head.

She closed the door, and lead us inside. "So Sesshomaru, u ended up coming afterall." Sango said. "Hn" was my reply.

When I looked down I saw the last person, or should I say Dog, I ever wanted to see.

 **Well here ya go. Maybe if u are lucky enough I will get 1 more chappy until I leave.**

Review Review Review! PLZ X 1,000


	8. The Neko Side

**Hey! I guess u guys are lucky!**

 **Sesshy, and Yasha's Mental Conversation**

 ***Bold is Sesshomaru**

 _*Italics is Inuyasha_

 **So Inuyasha. I see u managed to get captured by the catchers.**

 _Hmph. So what?!_

 **And then u were luckly enough to be adopted by our lovely Kagome.**

 _Yeah. Got a problem with that "Fluffy"?_

 **No, and call me that 1 more time and I'll kill u.**

 _Yeah right. Kagome will beat the shit outta u if u do._

 **So I can do the same to her, but worst.**

 _I bet u care about her health too much to do it._

 **Hn. I do, but still doesn't been I can secretly torture u.**

 _And how will u do that now?_

 **I can bring Jaken and let him talk to u WHOLE day.**

 _Argh! NO! He is the most annoying THING ever._

 **Good. And this is payback for dyeing my tail pink.**

 _Whatevs. Also im happy u didn't kill Rin yet._

 **I actually like Rin. No thanks to u Pathetic Half-Demon**

 _Mmmhmmm right._

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were cut off from their conversation when Kagome said "Hey Fluffy, I noticed that u and Inuyasha have kinda similar aura's.

"We are both dogs." "Pffhh… no kidding, just wondering why." "I don't know." "K. just suspicious." Kagome said.

Kagome was sitting between Sesshomaru with Rin sitting on the armrest next to him , and Miroku, with Sango in front of her, Ayame and her diagonal left, Shippo on her diagonal right, and Inuyasha sitting on her feet, on the floor.

They were all talking when all of a sudden Kagome felt someone squeeze her butt. "Ah! Pervert!" And she pushed him off the couch. "Ah, the leach will never learn." Sesshomaru commented.

"Ahh… feels nice to once again to have the honor of squeezing lovely Kagome's ass again." Everyone rolled their eyes, and Inuyasha was on his feet growling and glaring at Mirkou.

Sesshomaru was watching Inuyasha closely at his every movement.

 **So Inuyasha, u care about Kagome.**

 _And so do u Smart Ass._

 **Yes, I do. And I know more about her than u.**

 _Try me, im with her almost 24/7_

 **Would u believe me if I told u that she was a Demon?**

 _Hahaha. Hell NO!_

 **Well, I guess I do know more about her.**

 _Hmm… Prove to me that she is a Demon._

**Sure thing.**

 _Uh…_

"Hey, Kags; u never told us how your Demon Side was going." Sesshomaru said. "Yeah Kagome, can u show us?" Shippo asked.

"Um I don't know guys." "Please!" They all but Sesshomaru begged. "Fine. BUT only if Fluffly goes on his knees and says- Oh Kagome Would u do us the honor of becoming a Demon once again?"

Everyone put on big sly smiles and looked at Sesshomaru. "What? Why will I do that?" "Aw Fluffy. Because I asked u to." And then she gave him a peck on the cheek.

 _Hehehe that Kagome's got u all wrapped around her finger._

 **Shut Up Half-Breed.**

 _Not until u do what Kagome asked._

 **Hn.**

Sesshomru stood up towering over her and just snatched the ring off her finger. "Hey! That's called cheating!" Kagome shouted.

And right when she finished a whitish blue light surrounded Kagome and when it disappeared she was standing there with everyone gawking at her.

Her eyes became a golden sliver color with some speckles of lavender in it, her hair was knee length and was golden color which turned silver the lower it got.

She had 2 cute Cat ears on her head that were black with pinkish silver tips. Then she velvety silky black tail that her ankles, she got slightly taller and her ENTIRE outfit changed.

She was wearing an angelic creamy white dress that was very fitted, but when it got to her knees, it flared out and the back was dragging an extra 3 ft. of silk in the back.

It showed some cleavage but not too much. Just enough to let your brain think. And while the bottom back of the dress was long, the front of it stopped at her knees, and she was wearing black shoes that spiraled to her upper calves.

They had a killer 4 inch heel, and it was glittering. On her face she had Smokey black eye shadow, black mascara, and her dark, thick lashes fanned over her cheeks.

On her lips was a peach colored lipstick which turned her cherry red lips a deep pink color. She had on a faint light purple blush.

Her bangs were pure gold which turned silver at the tips. She still had that killer body, that a any woman would die for.

 **I'm going on my Vacation tomorrow! YAY! But sadly i wont update until the next 8-10 days. and i might... Just MIGHT get the time to update later. I dont know though. I might strat it, but i dont think i will finifh though. KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING THOUGH. XD**


	9. Sit Boy!

**Hey im back! And guess what? Over the vacation I got stung by a Jelly Fish.** **L** **Anyway… that gave me some time to think about this chapter, and I REALLY hope u enjoy!**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

After about 2 mins. Of everyone gawking at Kagome, she got tired of it. "Hey, guys. If you are done staring.. Im gonna go tackle Fluffy over there."

And when no one moved she dashed to Sesshomaru, hopped on his back, and pounded him with her fists.

Sesshomaru looked up to her and smirked. "You know Kagome, you are giving me a great massage." When Kagome heard that she pounded harder and all Sesshomaru did was stand there.

 _Uhhh… Kagome? WOW! She is SOOOO beautiful! Not even words can describe it._

When Sesshomaru noticed everyone was occupied either Gawking, or Attempting to kill, he decided this would be a good time to talk to the 'Half-Breed.'

 **Hey. Half-Breed you there?**

 _Ya. What do u want?_

 **Look at the Demon Kagome.**

 _I did. And wow…_

 **I see you 2, is taken from her beauty.**

 _Hah. The great Sesshomaru is actually calling someone pretty._

 **Kagome is an exception. She is not a someone.**

 _Then what is she? A talking puppet?_ (Hehe. I got that from episode 13.)

 **No. She is a Demoness. And much more, but she has to figure that out for herself.**

 _Hmm… U like her! HA HA HA HA HA!_

 **Maybe so.**

 _You even admitted it! Well, hands off 'Brother'! She's mine!_

 **You are nothing but a simple dog.**

 _Just wait until I find a way to reverse this curse._

 **That'll be the day.**

Sesshomaru got Kagome off of him, and plopped her on the couch. "Hey!" Shippo yelped, 'cause she landed on top of him.

"Actually, Kags. U don't weigh more than 5lb." And then Shippo lifted her above his head. "Hey! Shippo! Put me down!"

"Nope." He said with pop on the P. "Alright. Time to get violent then." And with that she started swishing her tail back and fourth smacking Shippo's cheeks.

"Hey! Im younger than u. U cant hit me!" Shippo whined. "And yet u can pick me up." Kagome smirked. Shippo got tired of the hitting and threw her into Sesshomaru's arms.

When Inuyasha saw that, he went berserk. He ran up to Sesshomaru and barked his ears off.

 _Hands off Sesshomaru!_

 **Nah. I like it like this.**

 _Then u leave me no choice._

 **Huh? Wha-**

And right then Inuyasha scratched his leg. Not too hard, but hard enough to leave a scar on a mortal. When Sesshomaru felt that everyone went quite.

Sesshomaru accidently let Kagome slip in between his arms and when she was about to scream, she felt a furry, but hard body under her.

When she looked down she saw that Inuyasha had caught her. _Wow. It is true. She is REALLY light! And now does she not only smell of Lavender and Vanilla, but of Cinnamon too. With with a hint of Mintyness. SOOO GOOOD!_

Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha's back while he had strolled over to the couch and knocked her onto it. He was tall enough since he grew from his 4 ½ size to 4 ¾ tall.

The 1st one to talk to was Rin. "Oh my gosh! Sesshomaru are you ok?!" "Yeah. But that dog had problems."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and he had a proud look on. "Hey, Inuyasha probably thought he was hurting me… Right Inuyasha?..

"Woof!" "Good boy." U see Fluffy." "Ya sure." Then Miroku decided to speak up. "Um.. Hey Kags, I forgot to say that I brought this special necklace, for Inuyasha."

He handed it to Kagome and it looked like it had black pearls and 2 fangs in the front. **(You Know... the Rosary, or in other words, Beads Of Subjection.)**

"This can make him do any command u want. For example; Play dead, kill Sesshomaru, get Miroku some pretty ladies…" "OK Miroku, we get the point." Kagome commented.

 _Ha, yeah right. As if that thing can work._ Kagome took it from Miroku and gently placed it around Inuyasha's neck.

"Hm… Inuyasha…" _I pretty sure this thing will snap if she says anything, it looks so fragile. "Inuyasha… Sit Boy."_

And when those words were spoken Inuyasha came chin first crashing into the ground followed by a whimper.

 _Oowwww! This thing does work! I think every bone in my body has been broken owww…_ "AHH! Inuyasha! Are you ok!?"

 _I am now that you are bending down. I can see your bra. Hehe._ Kagome stroked his ear, and then glared at Miroku.

 **Well there u have it! I mainly made this Chapter so I can put the SIT BOY in here. Or in other words- OSUWARI. I really hope u review and im deciding to be giving u guys previews.**

 **Here is the Preview of the Next Chapter-**

 ** _Kagome went came out of the elevator into the business room. She confirmed on the computer and left no knowing there was a stalker on the computer, trying to figure 'Something' out._**


	10. Home Confirmation

**HI! I'm back! And I need serious help on My other story called** **Kagome's Demonic Journey.**

 **So if u have any ideas on what I should do next, PLEASE put it in reviews, or private message me. Also if u put your username I will give u credit. THANKYOU! And I hope u enjoy…**

 **Kagome's POV**

We all talked for an hour more and when it was around mid-day Inuyasha and I had to leave to sign the Contract to move Back into my old Mansion.

I gave everyone a hug, Miroku a slap, and when I got to Sesshomaru I noticed that Inuyasha started growling.

I quickly gave Sesshomaru a peck on the cheek, when I noticed his cheeks became I tiny bit pink. "OMG! The great Fluffatron is actually blushing!"

I gave him a peck on the other cheek and I picked up the smell of slight salt. When I looked at him I saw a single drop of sweat by his Temple.

I smirked and whispered "Hey, you're sweating." Then I snuggled his tail, and gave my farewells. But right before I got to the door, I remembered that I needed my concealer ring.

I quickly dashed back, put it on, wait for the blinding light fade, and then Inuyasha and I made our way outside.

I noticed that Inuyasha was giving me an annoyed, and disapproving look. "Hey, boy. Do u not like Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha frantically shook his head. I giggled at pat his head. Don't worry boy, he is just a REALLY close friend.

Inuyasha jumped into the passenger seat, and I took off towards the 20 story building.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

When we arrived to where ever Kagome was taking us, I could smell a lot of Paper, and heat radiating off computers and laptops.

I guess this is a business place. Kagome took me outta the car and when we walked inside the building there was a big shiny counter in the front.

Behind it, there was a girl around the age of 20, she had deep brown hair, grey eyes, and glasses. When she looked up u could see she was REALLY pissed off at something.

"Hi, what do u want?" Kagome just plastered on a smile. "Well, I see someone is not in a good mood." The lady looked at her incredulously. "Nope. So much work to do."

Kagome thought for a moment and then her eyes literally flickered white when she got an idea. "Hey, how about this."

And Kagome put her hands behind her back, and then a cup of Coffee appeared. "Here drink this, I made extra earlier."

The girl rose an eyebrow but nonetheless accepted it. "So, im looking for the Home Management room." The girl nodded and told Kagome that it was on floor 12.

As we walked towards the elevator Kagome told me that to get in this bulding cost $20. But since she gave the girl coffee she got in free. _Sneaky Kagome, aren't ya._

When we got in the elevator she pressed button 12, but we stopped on floor 2. When the door to that floor opened, 2 men walked in the elevator and pressed button 16.

1 of them was kinda Fat, and the other was normal. They both had short black hair, and wore black business suites.

I noticed that when they spotted a Kagome, that looked oblivious the everything, they started checking her out as their dirty eyes scanned her body. the fat 1 even licked his lips!

Then i protectivly I stepped in front of her. Then I made a low growl, then when they saw me they cringed back. _Ha ha ha! Losers!_

The door opened after a WHOLE 1 minute and then we walked out. We walked into a room that had a paper taped onto each computer with no people.

Kagome put in a bunch of numbers then told me that we will be moving back into her old house tomorrow.

Then she signed her name on the computer along with the new address and we left. About 20 mins. Later we got home.

 ****Some unknown Location****

"Alright boys, we got her location. Now she will be living there from tomorrow!" The man and 9 others high-fived and put on Evil smirks.

Now… Just u wait! Kagome…

 **Well there you go. As it looks I've decided to put in some mystery and suspense. And guess what I just found out today? That Jakotsu is a Male! 'HE' is gay! HAHAHA**

 **Preview of next Chapter-**

 ** _Kagome came down stairs and saw a strange man sitting on her couch, and her family in the kitchen.  
_**


	11. Oops

**Hey, guys! I'm a huge Writers Block right now! But anyway, im gonna try and see how this chapter goes.**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

Right when we got back Kagome made a high pitched squeal which I might add, Blew my ears apart. "Were going back to my old Mansion tomorrow! YAY!" Kagome kept on cheering.

 _Yay… can it really be that exciting if she used to live there?_ _K_ _/RING\RING/RIN-\_ "Hello?" ' _Oh… that was the phone…'_

 **Kagome's POV**

 ***Kagome**

 _*Other line/Mother_

 **Hello?**

 _Hi sweetie, its Mom (AMY)_

 **Hey Mama, how is everything?**

 _Excellent Baby! I was wondering if we could come over tomorrow…_

 **Uh… I was kinda thinking of moving back into the mansion tomorrow, but OK.**

 _So, how long can you have us?_

 **I think the most I can have you Gramps, and Souta is 9 days.**

 _OK, but this time its not just me Grandpa, and Souta this time._

 **Huh? Really!?**

 _Yes sweetie. You will meet this surprise person when get to your house tomorrow._

 **Ok! I'm looking forward towards it!**

 _We will only stay with you for 1 week, so that you can have the extra 2 days to pack._

 **Ok, thanks Mama. What time will you be arriving?**

 _Oh, probably around 8-10._

 **What! That early!**

 _Yes sorry Baby. The flight comes in around 7, and that is the time we will get there._

 **You know I can just pick u guys up right?**

 _But aren't u 15?_

 **Haha, yes mom. But remember I got my drivers license a couple months ago?**

 _Oh, yes now I do._ _Its Ok, we will take a cab._

 **Well alrighty then. But can I talk to Souta?**

 _Sorry Kagome, he in the shower, but see you tomorrow!_

 **Yeah, you too, luv ya' Mama, Bye…!**

 _Love you too, bye… AND DO NOT FORGET!_

Kagome had to hold the phone out. **Yes I won't bye!**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

When Kagome hung up, she looked at a perplexed Inuyasha. "Well, apparently my Mom, Little Brother, Grandpa, and surprise Guest are coming over, so we will be moving out in 9 days."

 _'Aww great. Well at least I can figure out who her family is. But who is her father?'_ **(Hint-Hint- He is not dead!)**

Kagome went around tidying up the house, doing laundry, taking care of the 2 animals; all with the help of her powers.

She went to take a shower and came out in a normal T-Shirt and shorts, and then there was another Drooling Inu Dog.

They all went to bed, with Kagome forgetting to set her alarm. The next morning Kagome awoke at 8:50, and then took a shower, and came out in her light pink robe, that ended at her lower thighs.

She sat in front of her vanity and brushed her long hair, which now is the length of a little bit above her knees.

Then she heard the doorbell at exactly 9:40. "Ugh, who could that be?" _Kagome! You forgot about your Visiters! And you're in a towel Stupid! I'm not letting any male see you like this!_

 _I hope that the Special is not a Male. :Gulp_ :. Kagome forgot that she was in nothing but her undergarments and bathrobe, and then she opened the door.

She poked her head outside so that the rest of her body was not visible. All the saw saw her mother, Souta, and Gramps.

"Woof! Woof!" _I will not let anyone see you like this Kagome!_ Inuyasha put his paws around her leg, and started dragging her backwards.

Kagome then looked down. "Hey Stop it Yash!" that was when she realized that she was still in her bath robe. "Uh-oh…" _Now ya' see!_

Kagome poked her head outside again. "Hey Kagome! You gonna let is in!?" Called her Grandpa. "Yes sorry, I um… kinda forgot you were coming –hehe-"

She stood behind the door and opened it for them and then dashed up stairs to change.

* * *

 **Kagome's Outfit-** Go ot pintrest and and search up the Pin- 175710822939083292 **  
**

* * *

 ** _Kagome's Hairstyle-_** Go on Pintrest and search up the Pin- 334392341059327304 ** _  
_**

* * *

 ** _Kagome's Shoes-_** Go to Pintrest and search the pin- 512003051357383129

* * *

When Kagome came out of the bathroom Inuyasha's jaw dropped. **(BTW The links are also on profile!)** Inuyasha went down before her, and Kagome was right behind him.

Then she saw a man that she has never seen before sitting on her couch watching TV. **(He will be described in the next Chapter!)**

 **Well there ya go. Sorry for the late update! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

 **Chapter** ** _Preview_** **-**

 **"** ** _He's your/my what Mama!?" Kagome shouted. "Yes Dear." Amy confirmed. Later they headed to the movie theater, and what does the Man Do?_** **Find out in the next Chappy!**


	12. He's WHAT?

_*Inuyasha's thoughts_

 **The Surprise Person's POV (He is a Male)**

When the car stopped we were at this nice kept white house, and a big yard. Then Souta ran outside and rang the doorbell while Grandpa stretched and made his way up the couple of stairs.

I sighed then I 2 came out of the car, and walked up the steps. When I looked at the door, it opened at crack, and then I saw this Heavenly radiating from the person who opened the door.

That was when I realized, that was no person, it's a young girl. And from what I can see here, a VERY beautiful 1 at that.

By the time the door opened I was a couple ft. behind, and when I entered the 1st thing I noticed, was that beautiful; glow again in the shame of a girl.

But when I looked again, it was a girl. She had a large mouthwatering bust, long toned silky looking legs, very shaped curves, for her perfect hourglass, figure, and her hair was natural.

A midnight blue with silver streaks in it. And when I saw she was going upstairs I looked at her ass, and it was big, round, and looked perfect to caress, and was probably baby soft.

She was a fair/tan color, and she had muscled arms, but they were perfect for a young woman. Overall, she is SEXY! She was wearing a bathrobe, and I could see the perfect outline of her body.

I sat the TV watching some show when I heard footsteps and saw that same Beautiful girl coming down. And I finally got to look at the front of her.

She had long dark lashes, gorgeous Blue eyes with a cyan rim around them. What caught my eye most was her big eye catching bust. 'So Squeezable!'

She looked at me for a split second before going into her Kitchen to greet her family.

 **Kagome's POV**

I couldn't get my mind off that man, he had an evil aura surrounding him. I didn't want to look at him, so I went into the kitchen to where my family was. With Inuyasha following me.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

As I followed Kagome downstairs I saw that man, had a strange aura, an almost evil one. But not quite. I didn't realize that Kagome had stopped, and I walked straight into her legs.

When she felt that she looked down, and smiled. "Hey Kagome! Who's the cute dog?" This kid with short brown hair, and blackish brownish eyes asked.

 _Hey… DO NOT call me Cute!_ "Hey, Sota I advise you not to call him cute." Kagome warned. _Haha, Kagome sure knows me._

"Ok, hey boy." Sota called. "Arff!" Inuyasha answered. "Hey mom, nice to see you again." Then Kagome gave her a hug. Sota looked Kagome up, and down.

"Hey Kagome, you sure got so much prettier!" Sota said. "Aw, thanks. You don't look too bad yourself either kid."

Kagome walked up to her mother and asked "Hey mom, who was that guy sitting down on the couch?"

 **Kagome's POV**

"Oh sweetie, he's the surprise person! Isn't he just SO handsome!?" Mama sang. I looked at her confused. "Uh… Sure."

I looked at Inuyasha questionly. Surprisingly the dog shrugged and looked at my mom again. 'That is 1 weird dog.

 _What! Is Kagome's mom mad? I admit, he's good looking but, seriously… C'mon. I'm way better than that creep._

Then I my mom told me to go out and meet him with her. But 1st I gave Gramps a kiss on the cheek and we all went out.

When we stopped the man looked about 37 years old. He had short shaggy black hair, piercing dark green eyes, and somewhat muscled.

My mother then spoke up. "Kagome, meet you're my Fiancée, Neikan." My mouth dropped open. "Your what!" I shouted.

"Yes Kagome, my Fiancée, your and Sota's soon to be Step Father." My mother confirmed. 'Ok, put on a fake smile, be happy for your mother…'

 **3rd Person**

Kagome plastered on a smile. "yay! I'm SO happy happy for you Mama!" And she gave her a big hug. 'Kagome thinks- Even though his name means; Wicked, Treacherous, and, Perverse!'

 _WHAT! That man is gonna be Kagome's Step Father! Did anyone even see how he was eyeing her up! And I bet only Kagome knows what his name means._

 **Hey, srry I didn't put the movie theater part in the chapter! I will do it in the next 1. And once again- _What does Neikan do?_**


	13. the hand, and the Theater

**Hey! I'm back! And yes, I agree Nekian is 1 weird creep! (I think he is a worse Pervert than Mitoku lol)**

 **Kagome's POV**

Nekian held out his hand to shake. I hesitantly reached out too and shook. Then my mother spoke up. "Kagome, to celebrate this, we are all going to the Movie Theater Nekian's treat!"

I put on a fake smile. And cheered, "I cant wait!" I didn't try to pull away my hand 'cause I felt that Nekian had a firm grip on it.

As I spoke to my mother I felt his thumb start rubbing my skin, right above my knuckles. My eyes slowly turned in his direction, but he was talking to Grandpa.

I saw Inuyasha sitting by my feet, and he was looking at me. My eyes gestured towards Nekian's hand, and then it looked like Inuyasha went on full alert and he looked he knew what I was silently asking.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I decided to sit down by Kagome's feet, in case of anything, when I saw her look at me. Then I saw her eyes move towards her hand and I inwardly growled.

I immediately stood up and knew what she was asking. I strolled up to him, and then I bumped him on the leg on 'accident.'

When Nekian looked down and saw me, I saw in his eyes frustration. But he easily hid it. He bent down and was aiming for my ear, but I stepped back, and growled fiercely at him.

He stepped back, and then they all decided to head out. Before Kagome left, she bent down gave my ear a good scratch. I playfully growled at her, and licked from her earlobe, to her chin.

She giggled, gave me a big hug, then whispered in 1 of my furry triangles, "Please, behave Inuyasha. And don't ruin the house. I will be back soon." And with a soft kiss on my nose she left.

I was in heaven for a moment when she cuddled me, and kissed me. But then the thought of Nekian kicked in again.

 _I sure hope that bastard doesn't do anything to 'my' Kagome._

 **3** **rd** **Person (In the Car)**

Sota looked at Kagome as they were going driving down. "Hey, Kagome? How does Inuyasha like you so much, when I cant even touch him?" He asked.

Kagome was too puzzled by that question. "I don't know Sota. I honestly don't." she answered. Then Nekian spoke up.

"Hey Kagome, I didn't get to tell you this inside but, I am really happy to be moving into such a lovely family."

Kagome fakely smiled up at him. "I'm very happy to hear that sir." Kagome kindly answered. Nekian shook his head. "Please Kagome, I would like if u called me' Nekian, Dad, or Father."

And then he threw a wink at her. One that nobody saw except her. She nodded, and then suddenly got really interested in the window.

Once they went into the movie theater, they all went to watch Minions movie.

 **Kagome's POV**

We were about 10 minutes into the movie and I was bored outta my wits. This had to be voted #1 most boring movie in the universe. **(Hint-hint- She didn't say World! She said universe!)**

I sat there staring at the red glowing exit sign for a good 5 minutes when I saw Nekian's arm rest atop the 1 armrest in between us.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Kagome stared at the screen not really caring what was going on. Since she was wearing what she was wearing, she started 2 get cold. **(Hey, im 2 lazy 2 type wut she is wearing. Just got 2 the link!)**

She quickly snapped her fingers, and got a light blue leather jacket in front of her. She put it on, on then sighed.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt Nekian's hand slip onto her knee. Then he slowly grazed it upwards up to her lower thighs.

Kagome then flashed her face in his direction, but it seemed like he was fully concentrated on the movie. Then he caressed my skin softly and it once again moved upwards.

She felt like the skin he touched burned like it was on fire, and it was completely irritating. She started to get freaked out, from getting molested from her mother's Fiancée.

He lightly squeezed the skin and rubbed, Kagome gulped and then said she needed to go the restroom and then she sped out.

Kagome leaned on the counter in the Wheelchair stall. "Ok… Mama was sitting on the otherside of him, so he probably thought I was her… right?" Kagome softly whispered to herself.

Little did she know, that the caress was meant completely for her.

 **Well there ya go! And what do u think about Nekian? Hmm… (MWUHAHAHA!)**

 **Preview of next chapter-**

 ** _Kagome just opened the door back home, and Inuyasha pounced on her. Later they are sitting on the bed and Inuyasha smells the spot where Nekian molested. He then growls._** ** _What does Inuyasha do?_**


	14. Unnamed Chapter

**_READ IMPORTANT INFO.!_**

 **Yo guys! Wassup? Im SOO Srry 4 the SUPER Late update! But school just started back last week! And its sooo tiring! But anyway I think im gonna base Kagome's 1** **st** **day of school similar to mine now. And yes, I do go to a school higher than elementary, im not saying what standard/grade though.**

 **Also I wanted 2 clear some things up too and add some things-** ** _Kagome's Mom is still the same loving sweet mother, Kagome is gonna be the most BEAUTIFUL Girl in the Past, Present, and Future, also I wanted to make Kagome pretty Self-Conscience about herself for some reason. So if she denies complement's and is shy, that's why! THX!_**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Kagome just shut the door of her mother's car, and was walking in with Sota in hand. She sighed. Earlier today had been a very confusing and tiring day for her.

She kept on thinking about what she did when she came out of the bathroom.

 ** _Flash Back_**

 _When she walked back into the theater room, the credits just started rolling._

 _"Hi dear, why were you gone so long?" Amy asked. Kagome hesitated before answering and took a quick glance at Nekian who seemed to be chatting with Sota. 'Probably occupying himself for accidently thinking I was my mom.'_

 _"Uh sorry Mama." The… Uh.. People for the mansion called while I was in the bathroom and they needed to talk…" Kagome Anime sweat-dropped._ _ **(XD I LUV those!)**_

 _Amy stared at her for 1 moment longer, then nodded like if she seemed to get it. Kagome silently let out a breath and then they all made their way back into the car, and the whole ride was quite except for Nekian's blabbering that SO interested Amy, and Sota was kinda in his own world._

 ** _End Flashback_**

"-OME! HELLOOO!?" Kagome quickly shook her head and saw Sota standing in front of her holding up her keys.

"Huh?" She asked. Sota blew a breath. "You spaced out on us for 5 mins. There and we couldn't get through to you." He answered.

Kagome put on a guilty grin and scratched the back of her head. "Hehe, you know me. Always here and there… Hehe…" She attempted to laugh.

Sota rose his eyebrows but then brought up a different subject. "So, Kags. You're keys don't seem to work for this door."

 **Kagome's POV**

I smiled at him. "No silly. The key is always hidden with me!" I giggled. He held out his hand as if asking for it. "Sorry squirt but I don't have it ON me, I put it away." I smirked.

Sota Anime fell backwards. **(I like those too lol!)** "You mean were locked out!" Everyone but Nekian shouted. I quickly covered my human ears.

"GUYS! You know I have sensitive hearing even in this form!" I scolded. Nekian looked completely stumped. "What do you mean 'this form'?" He asked.

I looked at my mom who nodded, and Sota who seemed to be no more help than than Miroku would in a battle full of Pretty woman…

"Um, let's just say, there is this me, and a totally different looking me." I stated. He shrugged. Mama then spoke up.

"Kagome, are we locked out though?" "No Mama, as I said I put the key away, Right… Here!" Then out of nowhere a dull key with about 7 notches appeared in my hand with fading sparkles surrounding it.

Sota then quickly went on his tippy toes and peered into my hand. "Wow, sis. You got SO much better at your powers!" I blushed slightly and nodded.

Then looked over at Nekian who was just about as wide eyed as a chameleon. **(Hehe, search up a Chameleon.)**

Mama looked at Nekian. "Oh, Kagome has Miko powers with Strong Spiritual powers, and the goddess of Practically Everthin-"

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Kagome cheeks became tinted with pink. "Mom! Stop it!" Kagome urged. Nekian seemed VERY surprised about all of this but nonetheless accepted it all.

As soon as Kagome opened the door and stepped inside she was knocked down with a very Excited Inuyasha. Kagome giggled quite cute and loudly. "Hello to you too Yash." She laughed.

Around 10PM everyone was in their rooms. Mama and Nekian were sharing bit on 2 separate beds, Sota was in his backup room, and Kagome was with Inuyasha in hers.

Kagome had set her Alarm Clock on since tomorrow was her 1st day in her new school and it already started 3 weeks ago.

She quickly fell asleep, but right before Inuyasha got a whiff of her clothes in her hamper. He then did a VERY low and scary deep growl.

 _That Nekian is gonna pay BIG TIME Tomorrow!_ This time Inuyasha dragged a pillow from the floor to infront of the door to keep watch for any 'visitors' that have a name that start with 'N.'

 **Well there ya go! PLZ remember to Review! And I need serious help with my Rosary story! I hope u can help me! THANK YOU!**

 **Preview of Next Chappy-** ** _Inuyasha was mad at the way Kagome was dressed, but let her leave and then faced a Nekian that was home alone. 'Oh… he is gonna pay!' Inuyasha thought._**


	15. Inuyasha's wrath

**Hey** **guys! I'm sorry if my grammer is gonna be a little crappy today bcuz I'm currently typing this on a tablet. So I'm in my bed typing lol.**  
 **And remember, that I'm basing Kagome's school day like mine! And she is gonna be a little insecure! Thx and** **enjoy! BTW her school is an All Creature School.**

 **3rd Person**

BEEP BEEP BEE- Aand then the sound of smashing rang through a particulars girl room. When she looked over she noticed that the clock had just missed a now alert Inuyasha.

Kagome did a guilty grin. "Oops sorry Yash." Inuyasha just sat there. Kagome rose an eyebrow. "And why were you sleeping in front of the door..?"

Inuyasha just yawned and layed back down. _Im still gonna stay in front of this door for a while to make sure Nekian stays away..._

Kagome shrugged it off and lazily waddled to her bathroom, but before she did she grabbed some clothes.

This time Inuyasha moved to sitting in front of the bathroom door that Kagome was currently occupying. When he heard the shower turn on he could smell the lush scent of Kagome flowing in all directions.

Suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the quite squeak of the door to Kagome's room open.

He whizzed his head up to look at the intruder and wasn't surprised to see had opened the door. "Oh Kagome's in the shower. I guess I'll wait out here." The intruder whispered more to himself.

Inuyasha was not in the mood it see this dude. "Arff Arff!" _Get out bastard! I will deal with you later! Kagome is gonna come outta there any second!_

Nekian cringed off the bed and abruptly stood up. "Whats your problem Stupid Dog?!" _There is no way that you just said that!_

Inuyasha was about to charge at Nekian but they both froze when they saw Kagome poke her head out. "Um, I'm sorry Nekian b-but do you mind l-leav-ving soo I could fix up my hair… please..?"

Nekian put on a frosty smile. "Sure Kagome." And with that he did 1 last glare at Inuyasha without Kagome seeing and causally walked to the door.

"Oh, but 1st your mom wanted me to tell you that you have to drop Sota off at his school today." Nekian added before leaving the room.

Kagome then decided to come out of the bathroom and sat at her vanity. Inuyasha eyed her down real good and then his jaw dropped to the bottom of the Earth.

Kagome had on black fishnet leggings, over those she had on cut off Denim shorts, a cute black off the shoulder gold sequined top, and Zara lace up heels.

Her hair was braided into the waterfall, and she had lightly put on dark blue eyeshadow, black mascara, and glossy light pink lip balm.

She quickly did her nails a purple and blue color with pink and silver gems on top. _Wow… just Wow… that's all I can say…_

Kagome strolled over to her pink and black plaid bookbag, fished through it to find her phone. "Ahaa! Found ya!" Kagome shouted and she needed to text Sango.

 **Bold is Kagome**

 _Italics is Sango_

 **MythicalGurl- Hey San. Sota and I need a ride pick us up?**

 _BewaretheSlayer- Can do. When?_

 **MythicalGurl- About 7:45**

 _BewaretheSlayer- Wut happened 2 ur car?_

 **MythicalGurl- Mum says she doesn't want me 2 drag attention 2 myself.**

 _BewaretheSlayer- Wow lol. So u scared?_

 **MythicalGurl- That's an understatement. X_X**

 _BewaretheSlayer- Haha don't B I'll walk u 2 homeroom._

 **MythicalGurl- K thx. C'ya in a few.**

 _BewaretheSlayer- Kay Bye._

When Kagome finished reading she stuffed it back into her bag and found Sota downstairs in a nice uniform with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"Hey Kagome. Wow you look really pretty!" Sota piped. Kagome smiled. "Aww thanks kid." Sota finished eating and put his plate in the sink when they heard a car horn from outside.

"Hey Sota that's our ride. C'mon!" Kagome called. "Yeah yeah." Sota mewled. Kagome and Sota gave Mama a hug, and Nekian a handshake all while he was still eyeing Kagome up and down.

Inuyasha whimpered at Kagome's feet, so she bent down. "Aw don't worry Yash. I'll be back soon, and try not to do anything too hasty ok?" And with that she pecked his nose, snatched a poptart, grabbed Sota's hand and walked out the door.

Mama soon followed after them to do some errands. Then it was Inuyasha and Nekian alone glaring at each other.

 **(Ready!? 1, 2, 3,…. Fight! Haha lol just kidding :-P)** "Hey dog! Whats your problem!?" Nekian demanded. _My problem? Oh..no… Its yours dude._

And with that he charged towards Nekian, and knocked him over. "AH! Get off me you Rabid Dog!" **(Hehe that's Shippo's line)**

10 minutes later Nekian was in the bathroom and Inuyasha was standing proudly on the couch. When Nekian came out he had a good 3 slashes across his face, 8 bite marks, and a purple arm.

 _Ha. Man got what he dserved._

A following 8 hours later the front door opened. "Mama! Were home!" 2 kids yelled.

 **Ahh… there you have it. And you'll probably get another 1 today. In the next chapter im gonna write what Kagome did at school. And… 1 GIANT SURPRISE! THAT'S ALL THE PREVIEWING U NEED! AND REMEMBER 2 REVIEW AND U MAY GUESS WHAT'LL HAPPEN IN THE RVIEWS 2!  
**


	16. Kagome's Day P1

**Hey! So u may get the big surprise either in this chappy or the next 1! And for all you Sesshy fans out there, look no further for he will be appearing! He also might be in the next 3 chapters as a main character. BTW i Kikyo fan… TURN AWAY RIGHT NOW! Thank you, and enjoy.**

As Kagome and Sota walked out of their house they spotted Sango's stormy blue Sports Model outside. **(Ok guys, I don't know a good brand for Sango's car so im just calling it that lol)**

Kagome situated Sota in the back while the 2 girls gossiped in front. "So Kagome… Are you nervous?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. Sango looked at her incredulous. "C'mon Kags. Look at you! You'll attract the attention of all the boys, and the girls with your personality!"

Kagome blushed. Sango! Stop it! Im sure you and some other hot-shot has already done that!" She shouted. No we haven't Kagome! And for Kamisake I will drag you in that school by my own bare hands!" Sango screamed.

In the back Sota was staring at the 2 girls like if they've grown a 3rd head. 'Yeah… they've got problems…' Sota thought.

The girls dropped Sota off, and made their way towards their school. When Kagome looked out the window she was absolutely amazed. **(hey imagine it looking like ur school)**

Sango and Kagome climbed out and made their way to the front doors. **(BTW Im actually making Kagome 2 months late in this story!)**

They walked right in since it was too early for other students to be here yet, and Sango told Kagome to follow her.

When she opened the door they were met with a coffee smelling room. The lady at the desk looked very old, but kind looking. "Hello dears. Do ye girls need any help?"

 **(Ha I bet you guys know who this is lol!)** Sango spoke up. "Yes Ms. Kaeda. My friend is new here and needed her schedule."

Kaeda smiled at Kagome. "May I have your name?" Kagome nodded. "It's Kagome Higurashi. H-I-G-U-R-A-S-H-I. "

Kaeda typed it up. "Ahh, I see. You are the daughter of Lord Kaito. **(BTW that's her father.)** Kagome twiddled her thumbs and nodded.

"Her ye are. But please wait in her until 7:55. Students aren't allowed on Campus until 8. **(Her school starts at 8:30!)**

When the clock hit 7:56 the two girls made their way out, and got themselves a little treat from the vending machine. By that time it was 8:10 and most of the students were here.

As the girls made their way to their other friends everyone was eyeing down the new girl, or in other words, Kagome.

Sango was easily sewing her way through the crowed, in her pink shirt that said- Wanna Kiss? If So U Kiss My Fist!, in black wrting, and she had on a denim jean tights, with her hair in a high ponytail.

While Kagome was in tow behind her. When Sango finally stopped Kagome smashed into her back and landed on her butt. "Sango!" Kagome shouted.

Sango put on an innocent grin. "Oopsy." And she helped her up. In front of them was an annoyed looking Sesshomaru, a lovesick looking Ayame, an oogling Koga, a Miroku with 2 slap marks on either cheek, and a hyper Shippo.

Hey Kagome all but Koga said. "Hey." She replied. "Oh Hey! We forgot to introduce her to Koga!" Ayame piped. Sango did the introductions. "Koga this is Kagome, Kagome this is Koga."

Kagome smiled and nodded. But Koga on the other hand... Whoo… He grabbed her hands and said, "Dear Kagome. You are the loveliest person ive ever seen."

Kagome blushed a deep red. "T-thanks." And with that he let her hands go. Ayame then pulled Kagome away and whispered so only she could hear, "Kagome, I really like Koga! But um…-" Kagome cut her off.

She looked at Ayame and lightly smiled. "Its alright. I just see him as a new friend. But maybe I can coax him to go out with you…" She did an evil smile.

Ayame gave Kagome a big hug, and skipped back to the group. "Hey Kagome can we see your schedule. We'll show you ours." Miroku asked. Kagome nodded and showed them.

 **P1.** _Advanced Lang Arts_ Teacher- Ms. Pinto **+Sango**

 **P2.** _Miko Training_ Teacher- Ms. Midoriko

 **P3.** _Math_ Teacher- Mrs. Gledda **+Koga**

 **Lunch B +Everyone**

 **P4.** _Weaponry_ Teacher- Mr. Totosai **+Ayame**

 **P5.** _History_ Teacher- Mr. Myouga  


 **P6.** _Gym(P.E.)_ Teacher- Mr. Kaijinbo **+Sesshomaru**

 **P7.** _Science_ Teacher- Mr. Howard **+Shippo**

 **P8.** Misc _. Classes(Clubs) {every student must have at least 1}_

 **Dismissal-** ** _4:20 PM_**

 **Well there you go! And I didn't get to accomplish much in this chapter srry! But I must go now! BYE AND REVIEW!**


	17. Kagome's Day P2

**Im SOOOO** srry **im so late but as u know school takes up my time now. And I always hope 2 get at least 1 review per chappy but I only got 1 for 2 chapters.** **L** **. Anyway plz enjoy. Remember though, u Sesshomaru Fan's wait no further, and if you're a Kikyo fan… TURN AWAY RIGHT THIS INSTANT!**

"Ok so I'll walk you to homeroom." Sango said. Kagome nodded. "Oh! Koga did you know that Kagome just got a new dog!?" Ayame spoke up.

Koga grunted. "I hate dogs." Right after that sentence everyone could hear Sesshomaru's deadly growl. No one dare say a thing… except Kagome that is.

"I thought that Dogs and Wolves were cousins." Kagome stated. "They are. I just don't like them." Koga dryly blat.

Kagome seemed to understand and left him alone. She walked up to Sesshomaru. "Yes Miko." Sesshomaru said. Kagome made a cute pouty face. "I thought you would be calling me Kagome by now again."

Sesshomaru's heart softened at Kagome's cute face. "Yeah ok Ka-Go-Me." Sesshomaru smirked. **(NO daydreaming while reading plz)**

Kagome giggled and went behind him and started to braid his hair. "Why don't you ever show your Crescent Moon mark?" Kagome asked.

"Too lazy to pull my hair outta my face." Sesshomaru replied. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You and your lazy butt."

She braided it down and when she finished it landed right above his rear. Kagome put on a satisfied smile. "Yep. All done!" She smiled at her handywork.

"Ok, now can you take it out?" Sesshomaru quickly asked. "But Wh-" BBBBRRRIIIIINNNGGGGG! "Cause of that. Now hurry!" Sesshomaru rushed.

"Ok OK!" Kagome hastily said. She quickly took it out, and Sesshomaru told her the direction of where her locker was.

There were only about 30 students left in her hallway since the others were in class. "Locker #223." Kagome repeated. "#221, #222, and… #223!" Kagome cheered.

She quickly put in her combination and took the books she needed slammed it shut and looked around for room #471. That's when she spotted Sango in an unknown hall.

"Sango over here!" Kagome called. Sango turned in her direction. "Oh geez Kagome! I thought I lost you!" She shouted. "Yeah well I guess you didn't. And now where is Language Arts?" Kagome asked.

"Right in this door." Sango answered. Sango told Kagome to wait outside while she told Ms. Pinto about the new student.

When Sango walked in she could hear people saying there were rumors about a new girl. "Ms. Pinto?" Sango asked. "Yeah Sango?" She had a kind smile shoulder blade length black hair and big black glasses, and few wrinkles here and there.

"We have a new student. Her name is Kagome." Ms. Pinto nodded and told Sango to get here. "Class we have a new student. Everyone please welcome her."

And Sango strolled through door with Kagome following behind her. When Sango moved out of the way everyone finally got a look at Kagome, and they all gasped.

"Everyone this is Kagome." Ms. Pinto pointed out. Whispers could be heard going through the room. The boys were getting drool all over the desk while the girls were trying to find Kagome's 1 flaw.

Kagome was literally almost sweating and she was very nervous and uncomfortable with the silence. "Kagome would you mind telling us a little bit about yourself?" Ms. Pinto asked.

Kagome nodded and spoke up. "Well m-my name is Kagome as you all know, and my favorite colors are silver and lavender, and I currently live alone." She put on a shy smile.

A girl with straight black shoulder length hair, and black eyes full of curiosity rose her hand. "Hi my name is Eri. Who are your parents if you live alone?" She asked.

Kagome fidgeted a little. "Uh, my mom is Amy, and my dad is... erm….. Lord Kaito Hirgurashi." When she finished speaking everyone was stunned.

Ms. Pinto noticed the… um… tension in the room. She told Kagome to sit behind Sango, which meant she was seated next to that Eri girl.

Eri leaned over her desk and whispered, "Are you really Lord Kaito's daughter!?" Kagome sheepishly nodded and felt all the males eyes turn on her, and she could literally see them looking at her like a piece of meat.

 **Hey srry this is so short and VERY Crappy, but I am like so tired right now! I srsly hope you give me a lot of raviews though! I LUV GETTING GEED BACK! And maybe I'll post the next chapter in an hour or 2.**


	18. Kagome's Day P3

**OMG I LUV U GUYS SOOOO MUCH! THX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS! AND FOR ALL THE PPL WHO DID REVIEW IM FEELING NICE SO IM GONNA GIVE U GUYS A SHOUT OUT AND LEVE YOU A COMMENT!**

LovSesshoumaru65- _thx for the reviews u have left me. And don't worry, all ur questions will be answered soon! =)_

Julie L.A- _Thz for supporting me so far throughout the whole story. And I will try 2 hurry with the updating lol._

Mastodonbrawler365- _Yes I totally agree that Nekian is SUPER Creepy lol. Thx for the many reviews u 2 have left me._

Sky the Cat 2- _Thx for leaving me the review. And u never know. Maybe she wont maybe she will. ;)_

Leslie wjack- _Aw thx for the really boosted up my confidence, and Nekian really is down right weird._

LittleLostMinds- _lol. Your comment really made me laugh. Don't fret though. Inuyasha will_ _ **TRY**_ _to 100% make sure NOTHING happens to Kagome!_

shaniakaye- _I will try whenever I can and im happy u really like my story!_

YmaSumac- _I really like reading long reviews and yes. I get that it's a little broad and dry with all my HW but I will try harder. Thx 4 taking ur time and leaving this though!_

.77- _lol. I thought this was cute. I also read your comment 2 my friend and she laughed. Don't look any farther though cuz the next chapter is here!_

 **Hey! Im making the next chappy and U BETTER BE GONE KIKYO FANS! So in other words, enjoy! Lol**

 **BTW Only in chapters that Inuyasha is not in** ** _Italics_** **are gonna be Kagome's thoughts!**

Kagome watched the teacher write Veryyyy long vocabulary words on the bored and decided it was time for her to zone out.

An hour later the bell that signaled 2nd period rang and Sango walked Kagome to her next class- Miko Training. Since none of Kagome's friends were Miko's she could have to survive this on her own.

She opened the door and immediately felt eyes burn wholes through her skin. But some where kind while most were envious since Miko Training is an all Girls Class.

The teacher Ms. Midoriko looked up at Kagome and had on a delightful smile. "Class please welcome Kagome, and welcome her. Take a seat anywhere you would like Kagome."

Kagome nodded. 'I think im really gonna like this teacher.' She thought. As she walked by the other students she could feel their amounts of spiritual power. But no one had any as close to hers, and the teacher's was near her hers, but far from meeting it.

Kagome sat in the 2nd to last row and popped in some ear phones until she felt someone yank them out. She darted her head upwards to be met with a pair of filthy brown eyes. **(Hey ppl I hold Absolutely NO grudge against brown eyes! My eyes are Dark Purple but its only this particulars persons eyes who r ugly!)**

The teacher had to go to the bathroom and she expected her class to behave while she was gone, but boy was she wrong! "Can I help you?" Kagome asked. _She gives off a weird smell and has an odd feeling._

"Yes You can! Get outta my seat girl!" The slutty looking girl shouted. She was wearing a VERY Low cut pink shirt, and a SUPER short green skirt that was no more than 2 inches.

Kagome looked her up and down. "Im sorry, but who are you?" She asked. The girl snorted. "Im Kikyo! The 1 and Only Kikyo! And you are sitting in my seat!"

Kagome smirked. "Oh im sorry but I don't see your name carved on the wood." Then she heard some other students snicker.

"You did Not just say that!" This girl with long black extensions in her hair said. "What if I did?" Kagome challenged. "You dare talk back to Tsubaki!" the girl shouted.

"Well 'Tsubaki', I did didn't I?" Kagome smirked. Around them the students gathered around wanting see 'Queen Kikyo' getting bitched up.

"Shut up, mortal!" This girl with her hair in a messed up bun with a feather in it, and holding a fan said. **(LOL u should know who this is!)** "Wow, you cant even hold a conversation without some back up. How sad."

"Why are you even in this class if you are a mortal!?" Kikyo screeched. Kagome covered her ears. "I'm the farthest thing from a mortal. And why do your screams have to be so dang loud?" Kagome 'oh so innocently' asked.

"Why is your voice so damn annoying!?" Another girl with this super a slutty black leather dress and super straight short greenish hair screamed.

Kikyo rose her hand up and the other girls shushed. She spoke up. "What do you mean farthest thing from a mortal?"

Kagome looked at her incredulously. "Exactly how it sounds… UNDEAD MIKO!" _YES! I finally figured it out! She's clay and bones and has those other smells clogging it up!_

 **OK ik that in the 1** **st** **couple of chapters Inuyasha did not smell that on her, pretend that since Kagome has those other powers she can sense it. And I hope ur happy that I updated early and I wont be able until Friday but defiantly next Wednesday. Anyway I WAS SUPER HAPPY with all the reviews I got and im hoping I can get maybe even more than that 4 this chapter! THX!**


	19. Kagome's Day P 4

**Ok well i got 4 reviews for that last chapter, and i must say... NOT BAD AT ALL! thx SOO much! Also im rlly srry 4 this late update. I had a lot of HW and now i still have a project 2 finish. But i wanna let u know that if u have ANY... and i mean ANY suggestions feel free to leave it in reviews or PM me. I will glady use the idea and give you a whole lotta credit lol. BTW the only reason i put Kikyo in this story is bcuz i dont like her.**

Kikyo looked startled. "Wh-what do you mean!?" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Exactly how it sounds 'Zombie-Hoe'."

Around them they heard some students chuckle. Just has Kikyo was about to strike back she saw Kagome's eyes dart to the door.

"What are you looking at Bitch!?" She shouted. Kagome sat in her new seat and turned to Kikyo. "I suggest that you all get back in your seats."

"Why would we...?" Kan'na ghosted. _Ok... i admit that girl and her void mirror is creepy._ Kagome held up 5 fingers, and when she put the last 1 down everyone heard the door creak open.

Kikyo and her 'followers' jot their butts into random seats before Ms. Midoriko could see. "Ah, i see you all have been very well behaved. For that we will be taking class outside." And she beckoned the class to follow her as she walked.

When they got outside they were met with all sorts of Miko Accessories. Ms. Midoriko spoke up. "Ok class. As a start i will like you to form a line and form a ball of Miko energy in your hands."

Kagome fake yawned and decided to wait until mostly everyone got theirs. She saw a few students struggle, some flicker away, and some pretty dim. Then she spotted your average Miko Spirit being formed by... Kikyo.

 _Hmm... rather impressive Kikyo._ **(ok u guys dont know how hard it is not to say Kinky-Hoe lol)** When Kagome looked at her Miko Ball closely she wasn't surprised with what she saw.

Around Kikyo's power was the normal Miko Blue, but if u looked closer you could see some black in the center. _She's unpure._

When Kagome saw the teacher getting closer to her she let her powers originate in her hand. When it was formed there was a Lavender Light Blue Miko Ball the size of your foot floating above Kagome's hand.

When Ms. Midoriko saw Kagome's spiritual ball she gasped. "Oh my! Kagome! Please tell me, why isn't your power Ball Blue?" Of course though Ms. Midoriko knew the answer already.

Kagome shrugged. "I dunno. Since i was born it was like this." Ms. Midoriko nodded and observed it carefully. "You have immense spiritual powers."

At that Kikyo's mouth gaped. Kagome noticed and smirked. "What? Got something to say Kikyo?" Kikyo quickly drew her mouth closed.

"Yes, I do. Remember when you said i was undead? What makes u think that?" She ever so kindly had to ask because they were in front of teacher.

Kagome put on a sweet smile. "Why, ever since i got near you i could smell the stench of Corpse, Graveyard, and Dirt flying off you like a flea going to taste your blood then jumping away because you tasted so nasty."

Kikyo knew exactly what she was talking about. "I dont know what your talking about." She retorted. Kagome smiled. Well let me explain."

Ms. Midoriko decided to watch the fight because she see the look of determination all over Kagome's face. "Well when 1 dies He/She can be resurrected and be placed in a clay body with only the soul keeping you moving."

Kikyo stuck her nose in the air. "You are losing it Kagome!" And then she walked off.

 **Kikyo's POV**

'How could that stupid girl figure out that i'm clay!? And how does she posses such strength! It's greater than mine!

Well now i've gotta talk to Naraku about our little deal...'

 **MWUAHAHAHA! Arent i just evil! IDK when u will get the next chapter, but most likely tomorrow or next weekend. and remember 2 REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I SIMPLY LUV READING THEM. ESPECIALLY LONG 1! Bye**


	20. Kagome's Day P5

**Well i only got 1 review but still better than nothing. Thank You for the review** _**Mastodonbrawler365**_. **Anyway i hope u enjoy and i get a lot more reviews for this chapter!**

BBBBBRRRIIIINNNGGG! The bell rung signaling Miko Class was over. Kagome quickly slung her bag over her shoulder and dashed into the hall looking for math class.

Hey! Kagome!" She head someone call. When she looked over she saw Koga. "Oh hi Koga." She smiled. Koga grabbed her hand. "C'mon i have math next too."

And he dragged her up the stairs to room #587. He flew the door open, and right before he and Kagome walked in the bell Kagome looked at Mrs. Gledda she cringed could literally see the vein popping out on her wrinkled forehead.

She wore tiny old think glasses at the base of her nose, she had poofy mid-neck length grey hair, and very mean discriminating grey eyes.

"Mr. Wolf, Mind explaining why you and this girl came in after the bell?" She glared. "Ah, Mrs. Gledda, i was simply showing Kagome her way. Today's her 1st day." Koga smoothly covered.

When he moved out of the way Kagome was then visible to the whole class. And she got the same reaction. Girls glaring, guys staring.

Mrs. Gledda picked up her attendance. "Oh so you're Ms. Higurashi." Kagome nodded. "Well take a seat next to Mr. Wolf but if i catch you slacking off you're having lunch detention with me."

Kagome gulped and followed Koga to his seat which happened to be in the back row. When she sat Mrs. Gledda opened up her math book and wrote 10 problems on the board.

Kagome stared at the bored then yawned. _Time for some music!_ She took out her MP3 Player, some earplugs, and put on some Rock 'N Roll. **(My Fav. type of Music! You guys should rlly check out the bands's SKILLET for their songs!)**

A couple minutes later she a mad aura clashing against her. She took out her ear plugs and looked at the Teacher. "Ms. Higurashi, mind coming up to the board and solving #9 for me?"

 **(OMG the teachers do that to me all the time. Like i never raise my hand to answer questions so they think i not listening so they decide to pick on me. But i always have the correct answer and surprise them lol!)**

Kagome walked up to the board and read the question.

* * *

 **The problem-**

The sum of the squares of the two larger of three consecutive even integers is 12 less than 4 times the square of the smaller one. Find the even numbers.  
 **Kagome's Work-  
**

Let the numbers be x – 2 , x and x + 2. Given the sum of the square of the two larger of three consecutive even integers is 12 less than 4 times the square of the smaller one.

That is x2+ (x + 2)2 = 4(x - 2)2 - 12  
x2 + x2+4x+4 = 4(x2 - 4x + 4) - 12  
x2 + x2 + 4x + 4 = 4x2 - 16x + 16 - 12  
2 x2 + 4x + 4 = 4x2 - 16x + 4

We subtract 2x2 on both sides  
4x + 4 = 2x2 - 16x + 4

We add 4x on both side  
4 = 2 x2 - 20x + 4

Subtracting 4 on both sides  
2x2 - 20x = 0

That is 2x (x - 10) = 0

so x can be either 0 or 10

 **Kagome's actual answer-**

 **When x = 0, the even numbers are –2, 0 and 2.  
When x = 10, the even numbers are 8, 10 and 12.**

* * *

She then smirked to herself, walked back to her seat, and popped in her earphones. Mrs. Gleddas stood their dumbfounded.

"Heh G-good job Ms. Higurashi." Mrs. Gleddas stammered. Koga leaned over to Kagome's desk. "Ha nice 1 Kagome. You sure got her."

Kagome grinned at drew for the rest of the period. Mrs. Gleddas quickly announced that for HW they had to do pages 82-90. And then everyone bolted out.

Kagome winked at Mrs. Gleddas who stood there frowning. "Hey Kagome we have lunch with the others now, lets go!" And they walked into the lunch room.

When she entered she was met the aroma of... Bruccil Sprouts?... _YUCK!_

 **Alright well There u go! And plz remember 2 review! OH AND Today im gonna update ALL my stories!**


	21. Kagome's Day P6

**Ok well i had school all this time, and i still have a project 2 finish. -_- Anyway though i saw a Guest user say this is like 2 stories in 1 i completely understand Y U said that, but later on u will see that Everything will tie up. I also saw someone who said that They wanted Inuyasha come outta his dog form dont wrry he will. But 1st we have 2 get over with Kagom's 1st day of school. _AND OMG I LUV U GUYS! I GOT 7 REVIEWS FOR 1 CHAPTER THXXXX SOOOOO MUCH! I HOPE I CAN NOW BEAT MY NEW RECORD WITH THIS CHAPTER THXXX, AND REVIEW AGAIN!_**

"Koga, please tell me what their serving for lunch..." Kagome said. Koga looked up at her. "I think its Pudding, Some Green Veggie, Milk, and Mashed Potatoes."

Kagome nodded and Koga lead her through the tables until she found the 1 everyone else was sitting at. "Hey Guys." Kagome called and then she took a seat in between Ayame and Sango.

"OK Kagome, we dont get food until the teacher calls our table number which happens to be #6." Sango stated. "Ok thanks San i'll make sure to remember that." Ayame noticed Koga was staring at Kagome an awful lot.

Ayame tapped Kagome on the shoulder. "Um Kagome?" She turned around. "Yeah Aya?" "Umm... what exactly happened between you and Koga?" She asked so low only Kagome could hear.

Kagome looked confused. "What do you mean? We had the same math class then we walked here." Ayame just nodded. "Nothing nothing sorry." Kagome put on a small smile and looked at Ayame. "Ok Aya, but you know you can tell me anything."

"...Table #6, line up to get Hot Lunch..." The teacher announced.

There were 4 lines and line 1 was the Vegetarian line that no one went into, line 2 was the meat only line which Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru went into, line 3 was the dessert line which Miroku and Ayame went into, and Kagome and Sango went into line 4 which was a share of everything.

As they went through the line Kagome and Sango spoke a little. "So Kags, anyone you see that you like so far? Hmm?" Sango smirked. Kagome gave her the 'youre-kidding-me-look' Sango laughed. "Oops guess not."

"Anyway if i did you know that i wouldve told you already."

"Yeah yeah. Oh! I heard that your mom is engaged! Is it true!?" Sango questioned.

Kagome sighed. "Yeah, i'll tell you the story later." And they walked back to the table to see the others already there.

When Kagome looked at her food there was some green slop, manila mushy liquid, a carton of Strawberry Milk, and chopsticks.

 _EEEWW wut is this slop!?_ When she looked over at Sesshomaru who was sitting directly across from her she saw him shove his food away.

"Doesnt look appetizing Fluffy?" He looked at Kagome.

"No not one bit." Kagome poked her green blob. "Hey Fluffy whats this?" She asked referring to her green Splat. "Its supposed to be Pudding."

Kagome almost gagged. "THIS IS pudding!?" "Apparently. Look at Miroku." Shippo commented. When they looked over they saw Miroku slurping up all his 'Pudding.'

"EEEWWW! Gross! How do you eat that Miro!?" Kagome shouted. Miroku answered through a mouthful of mush.

"How could you nof. Its so yum-fy!" Koga scooted away from Miroku. They all sat there socializing until the bell rang signalling the next period.

As Kagome was throwing her trash away she felt Ayame nudge her elbow. "C'mon Kags i have next period 2." Ayame lead Kagome outside to the class lead by Mr. Totasai.

When they got outside the class was about 50 students big. "Alright class there's a new student today, so we will be picking our weapons and i will not do it for you this time." Mr. Totosai informed.

It turns out there were many weaponry teachers who used the same court so Kagome and all her friends were together.

Ayame picked Green Iris Leaves, Sesshomaru picked Botseiga, Koga picked Punching Cuffs, Sango picked Hirakotsu, Miroku picked a staff, Shippo picked fire armor, and Kagome picked a bow&Arrow... along with Kinky-Hoe...

 **Alright there u go! PLZ PLZ PLZ review thx!**


	22. Kagome's Day P7

**OK hi ppl! I only got 3 reviews for this chapter but still much better than none! Anyway this chapter used up all my brain juice so i hope u enjoy & btw vote on my new POLL!**

Everyone split up into their sections to practice. At the archery range area Kagome was getting ready to show the world what she can do.

"Alright students we will be taking turns in pairs to see how well you can aim." Mr. Totosai informed. Everyone went and no one could hit the target.

The closest anyone got was about 50 cm away from the bulls eye. When Kagome stepped up for her turn she saw Kikyo step on the other step.

"Oh so i get a slut as my component?" Kagome smirked. Kikyo's eyes filled with rage. "And i get a low mortal as mine!" Kikyo 'tried' to retort back.

Kagome gave her an annoyed look. "Oh just watch Kikyo..." They both notched an arrow and when Mr. Totasi said to release the arrow and they fly at full force.

But as Kagome's arrow flew it was surrounded in bright purple and blue light. Then it smashed through the target and the other 5 behind it.

After a couple of seconds she also knocked down 2 trails of trees. Kikyo stood there mouth-a-gape. "Th-thats not o-p-poss-sible!" Kikyo stammered

Kagome grinned and picked her manicured nails. "Well, can you not see what just happened?" Kikyo couldnt answer. Everyone around Kagome was either cheering or was dazed.

Sango snapped everyone out of doing whatever they were doing my screeching "KAGOME!" And she pounced on her followed by Ayame and... Mirkou?

When Miroku jumped on Kagome let out a big "OOF!" "Miroku! Get off of us!" Shouted Ayame. He simply shook his head and they stayed in a heap until Sesshomaru sighed.

He walked over to the heap, pulled the others off, and then picked up Kagome and set her on her feet. But not before he stole a little kiss to her nose. Then he walked off.

 **(Hey guys! Do u want this 2 B an Inu/Sess/Kag paring [i do not do boy on boy] or a normal Inu/Kag? If u ask i can make a separate story with the threesome paring. Oh and i actually like the Inu/Sessh/Kag))**

Kagome stood there unmoving. "Uh..." Sango nudged her arm signaling that it was time to go put everything away and wait for the bell.

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG. Kagome quickly caught up to Sesshomaru and they walked to History class.

"Hey Fluffy, what is this teacher like?" Kagome asked. "Well he's very old, is a flea that can grow in size, and no one really listens to him."

Kagome giggled as they walked through the door and once again the whole class stared with some people whispering.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Professor Myouga looks over then turns small and hops into Kagome's hand.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Im sorry Kags but every time theres a New student he has to suck some of their blood."

Kagome looked surprised but nodded anyway. Kagome then felt a little pinch and she saw Professor Myouga growing.

She started to feel dizzy and then the noise of a "Slap!" Ran through the room. All the students then started laughing when Myouga fell to the floor flat.

Kagome tried to pull an innocent look. "Um... Oops sorry..." She smiled. Professor Myouga went back to normal again.

"It's ok dear. Your most delicious blood has made up for the damage." Kagome just nodded and she and Sesshomaru walked to a seat.

The period just ended and they went to meet the others at their locker. Ayame spotted them first. "Kagome! Sesshomaru! Over here!"

They walked over and Sango took Kagome to get a PE uniform while the the others went to the actual class.

When Kagome and Sango got the uniform Sango made Kagome change into it against her protests.

"Sango! This is wayyyy to revealing! I'm not coming out!" Kagome argued. "Kagome C'mon! We're all wearing that, besides you have the best body here!"

Kagome blushed. "Shut up!" Sango rolled her eyes, opened the door, and dragged Kagome out.

 **OK! Well this took 4ever 2 type and i rlly need some reviews. i dont know wut 2 write Also remember 2 review me about the pairing & just about the story! THX**


	23. Kagome's wild afternoon

**OMG ik u guys probably hate me. And were keeping this an Inu/Kag pairing only. And i only got 2 voters on my Poll =C i hope u enjoy this though-**

As soon as Sango dragged Kagome out she quickly darted her eyes around checking if anyone was looking at her, but thankfully everyone else was busy with their own business.

When they got to the others Kagome was completely hidden behind Sango. "Hey Kagome, stop hiding. Some of us want to see your irresistible legs you know!" Miroku chimed.

That earned a growl from Sesshomaru, and a smack from Sango. But when Sango looked behind her she saw Kagome staring at her feet so she sprinted away leaving Kagome there with no human barrier.

"Sango!" Kagome bawled. "Hehehehe have fun Kagome!" And she dashed away to some water fountain.

When Kagome slowly looked up she saw all the boys staring at her. She conscientiously started pulling on her too short gym shorts to see if they can cover her legs.

After some time Sango came back and they got Kagome off the topic of her clothing. But sadly though a certain monk was seeing little pretty birdies in front of his eyes.

* * *

Right now Kagome and her new friends; Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo, and Akitoki **(ya ya ik that Hojo and Akitoki r the same person but pretend that in this story Akitoki has umm... er... Dirty Blonde Hair and dark brown eyes.**

Sango went home with Ayame; Miroku and Koga all went home in Sesshomaru's car. Kagome sat on the steps in front of the school with a huge grin on her face.

After Gym, she had officially beat Kikyo's fat butt in cheer-leading and she was named captain. She also was accepted into Choirs.

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the loud squealing of girls and the rev an engine. When she looked up she saw one hella hot Black and Red Lamborghini a little bit back.

Kagome sat there for a moment. _Hold on a second... There's only 1 person who can afford a car like that here!..._ She immediately shot up and when she did, she earned a "Beep Beep" from the car.

When it stopped out walked the famous Football/Soccor Star named Shou Higurashi. **(Btw Shou means 'Big Brother, Guardian, Protector')**

In seconds he was immediately being swarmed by squealing Fan Girls. When Kagome saw the big crowd she pushed her way to the center but only to be taken to an entire different circle of gender... the male species... Aw great...

 **(Hehe as u all can guess im a girl =P)  
** She heard the males all around her talking and being cut off. "Hey sweetie, your so sexy, why don't you come home wit-" He was cut off.

"Hey baby, here's my number call me anytime you need some ho-" He was also cut off. "Naw, How 'bout we get getta know her betta, no?" Said a man with a country accent.

Then thats when Kagome started freaking out. She felt a hand on her lips, a hand on her knee, and a hand on her waist.

She decided that she was gonna kill the hand on her waist 1st. As she was going to release her miko power into the poor unsuspecting hand, than same hand brought her backwards into a familiar warm chest.

She felt the hands quickly mover off of her and when she looked up she saw the devilish face of her dear brother... Shou Higuarshi.

When she looked back at the male crowd she saw **Help Me I'm A Scared Perverted Little Baby** practically written on their faces.

"Gentlemen I strongly suggest that you leave or you will get a good fuck in the ass!" **(Hehe he's a cusser)** Shou boomed. All the boys shared 1 glance and then ran away screaming "HELP US THE DEVIL IS HERE!"

Kagome looked up again to find Shou smirking down at her. She giggled and then the security that follows Shou around parted the crowd up.

"How come you came to pick me up today?" Kagome asked. "Well baby sister, I wanted to see what your new school was like,, and i have to say... I'm disappointed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You always when it comes to me being happy." The sweet moment was soon down the drain when they heard. "OMG KAGOME YOUR BROTHER IS THE FAMOUS SHOU!?"

 **Well there you guys have it. Don't worry Inuyasha is coming in the next chapter. But i might not be able to update. Here are the days i might be able 2- Wednesday, Friday, Sunday.**

 **And i hope that u all have an AWESOME Halloween! I'm going trick-or-treating as Kagome! I bought the Miko robes that she wore when the series ended. My friend is also going with me and she is Ruby from RWBY and my other friend is Kagome in her school uniform!**

 **Anyway don't forget to vote on my Poll and... PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW I MIGHT UPDATE FASTER THEN!**


	24. WTF?

**Well, i only got 1 review and I have 2 say: it was a little bit harsh It said- _This is confusing_ (which i understand) _and seems like many stories in 1_ _etc. (im not saying the rest)_  
**

 **But i'm letting u know right now that i all too well know that seems a bit rushed with many stories in 1. Especially with Nekian, Shou, and the New School. I tried 2 squeeze many things in here, But i have come up with an AMAZING ending which ties everything up. Soo.. Ya lol.**

 **Also as u noticed i got time 2 update today! And i got 0 voters on my Poll =( But better luck this time!  
**

 **((((((BTW PRETEND THAT SHOU IS JUST LIKE RRRLLLLYYYY HOT! HE HAS Blonde hair with dark blue and silvery tints/streaks, green/amber/ocean blue eyes, and ur AWESOME dream boy)**

Kagome froze right in her tracks. _Uh oh..._ "Hehe Oh ya, did I forget to tell you?" Kagome sheepishly asked. Yuka was speechless. She just ran right pas Kagome to her brother.

"OMG CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!?" Shou had to cover his ears. "Uh...-" Kagome saved him. "Oh look at the time we have to go, soo... bye!"

Kagome grabbed Shou's hand before he could even process the alibi that Kagome had made up and she dragged him into the car which was soon followed by security cars.

Once they took off Shou glanced at Kagome to see her deep in thought. "So Kagome, have you made any enemies yet? I already saw your new friends."

Kagome started telling him about Kikyo and so on, so forth.

* * *

It was around 5:00 PM when they came home, and Kagome didn't see her moms car home she was probably still shopping.

"So Kaggy, I heard that mom got a new Fiancee, is it true?" Kagome nodded. "Ok good, wanted to meet the guy. But do you like him?"

When he said that Kagome looked over her shoulder and pretended not to hear him. Shou suddenly got a very concerned look on his face.

"Kagome? Look at me." She still looked away. This time Shou grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "Kagome, tell me the truth. Did he do anything to you to make you despise him this much!?"

He said that with so much seriousness and protectiveness Kagome was ready to spill her soul. "She looked at the floor. "Um no, not really..."

Shou looked at her for a few more seconds before deciding to move onto a different subject. He looked her over 2 times finally noticing what she was wearing.

"Hey baby Sis, your sure lookin fine." Kagome blushed "T-thanks..." Then he got to the point. "And... why are you wearing something SO revealing!?"

Kagome flinched back and the blush on her cheeks were replaced with anger. "Geez! Do you always have a problem with what I wear!?"

* * *

They argued for a little more before Shou unlocked the door and they strolled in when they finished arguing. Kagome looked around. "Hmm... that's odd... I don't see Inuyasha,... or Nekian.."

Shou put his eyebrows in a V shape. "Is Inuyasha that dog you got?" Kagome "Mmhmed." And they made their way upstairs.

When they entered Kagome's room Shou saw something moving under Kagome's covers so he out an arm out to stop her and he slowly creeped in.

When he got to the bed... since he was a boy he decided to yell at the person under the blanket while Kagome quietly walked in with a steel baseball bat in hand.

Shou took a deep breath. "Hello... person! Get up!" And the person under the blanket shot up with his gorgeous golden eyes darting around.

When Shou saw it was a male his eyes flashed Dark Purple. **(Hehe more on that later)** "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU.. Y-YOU BASTARD!? WHY ARE YO-"

His sentence was cut off with a "BANG/SLAM!" When he looked over he saw the person unconscious and they had a huge bump on their head.

Kagome looked around. "Um... Ooopsy..." She put the bat behind her back. But she also stared at the handsome boy in front of her.

 **MWUHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFY! OMG I HAVE NO IDEA IF I'LL BE ABLE 2 UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK BUT WHO KNOWS!**

 **Im Kagome 4 halloween in Miko Robes! YAYYYYYY And PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! If I get at least 4 imma do a shout out and answer any questions. Thx Cya...**


	25. Confused? Read This

**Ok so Guest I am SO Very srry about the story but here is my explanation.**

 **You said-** _ **Ok is this fanfic suppose to be two stories in one. It would be nice if you gave a hint to the switch. I don't know a page break with an indicator, for instance —past— or —present—**_  
 _ **p.s. I wasn't trying to be mean with the review just give a critique to what I and what I read others were thinking. You just switched story lines without a hint or clue of doing so**_.

 **I'm letting u all know that with this fic it's ONLY 1 STORY! Let me repeat that: 1 STORY ONLY PPL!**

 **I realized that I had SOO many ideas for different stories but i thought it would B easier if i squeeze it all into 1 big fanfic.**

 **But obviously that confuzed a whole bunch of u peeps. Let me get this straight. (I will do this with Bullet Points 4 all the questions I'VE EVER GOTTON**

 *** _Line Breakers-_ Every time I put a line breaker were just skipping ahead to past that time bcuz wut happens then is not necessary 2 know.**

 *** _Kikyo-_ I only brought her in this 4 fun. I ABSOLUTELY DESPISE Her and Inuyasha WILL 100% NOT go with her. She's only doing major bashng.**

 *** _Nekian-_ U don't have 2 tell me twice. Ik he's severely messed up lol. But I need him in here 4 u guys 2 c Inuyasha's protective side and he will B needed later 4 a future part in the story that u guys would Luv! **

*** _Shou-_ Ya ya ik that I just sorta threw him in the story last minute but he WILL B needed in the future 2, Especially 4 major humor. =P**

 *** _9 Stalking Ppl-_ Ok, so ik I oonly spoke about them like once and they r also gonna B introduced soon.**

 **Also if ur a SESSHOMARU LUVER the next chapter will have him as 1 of the main characters and... You'll fnd out!**


	26. That long time

**OMG Im SOOOOOO srry 4 the long wait. im finally on wimter break everyday ive been meaning 2 update but i felt 2 lazy 2 sit my butt down on this chair and type. srry lol. Anyway this is 4 u Fluffy lovers-**

 **Sesshomaru's POV**

Hmmm... 180 years are finally over on this day of summer. That wretched half demon should've been awoken by now. I must speak to father.

 **3rd person POV**

As Sesshomaru started down the long flight of stairs which was only 1 of the stairwells out of the 6 in his mansion he could hear is father downstairs talking to 'that mate' of his.

"Father may I have a word with you?" Inutashio looked up at his eldest and refined son. "Son, Inutashio started, you may say whatever you need in front of your mother and I."

Sesshomaru glanced at his 'mother.' "Alright father.. and Izayoi." **(sorry im on my computer and i cant put accent signs))))**

"Honey please call me Mother, or if you like when you feel comfortable." Sesshomaru meerly grunted and gracefully sat on the peach colored leather sofa across from the others.

"I've noticed that today has marked that 180 years down to over. That means your son has been transformed back." Izayoi immediately stood up. "My baby!?"

As if on cue Rin came running downstairs after having heard the word baby. "Am I getting a little baby brother or sister Mommy?!"

Inutashio chuckled. "No sweetie. Go back upstairs. I think I heard that crush of yours special ring tone text." Rin gasped, blushed, and scurried upstairs as fast as her feet could carry. **(hey 12 year olds live online!)**

Izayoi laughed. "I swear she's just like me when I was younger... but now... where's my other baby!?" Sesshomaru began.

"He has been taken in by Kagome who has been taking care of him for the past days." Izayoi got a sinister look on her face.

"So, I see your girlfriend is back in town huh?" Sesshomaru then spit out his water all over the expensive red carpet. **(Ironic! He happened to be drinking water at that time =D )**

Inutashio sweat dropped. "Okay. Sessh My Boy I now have a very important phone call to make. Izayoi c'mon and chill Sessh."

Sesshomaru glared at his parents until they were out of view. He then climbed up the stairs and went into his giant room.

He sat on his king+ sized bed and then went into the shower. When he came out he was shirtless with a very short towel around his waist.

His toned abs were visible and his muscles too. **(NO Dieing on me u fangirls!)  
**

 **With Lord Inutashio**

"Hello?" "Oh yes.. is this Lor- yes. I have received word about your daughter, it seems that sh-" "I see." "We will be sure to meet." Goodnight to you too."

"Hey... Honey... whats wrong?" Izayoi asked while slipping on a more comfortable shirt. Inutashio turned to look at her. "Nothing my dear."

He pecked her lips and then went about the house.

 **WHAT ALL OF U HAVE BEEN WAITING 4... KAGOME TIME!**

Kagome peered over her bed and saw a mop of silver hair. Similar to Sesshomaru's but more silver than white. She went in to poke his when Shou grabbed her hand.

"What are you doing!? Don't touch this creep!" Kagome giggled. "This person seems alright to me." She then saw 2 fluffy silvery 'puppy' ears on his head twitch.

Kagome squeaked and then started feeling them. That right away woke the male up and and he leaped to her window ledge.

He then looked up. "Kagome!" Kagome gaped at him. This guy was gorgeous... and completly naked at that... she then shreeked and turned around bundling up.

Shou glared the deadliest ever at Inuyasha. He took Inuyasha's ear and dragged him into his room. Hell has officially became all of Inuyasha's!

 **Alright a bit short ppl but imma do some other stories 2. PLEASE REVIEW. I wanna know how my writing style has changed and stuff. Remember 2 vote on my pole thx!**


	27. Hated but Allies now

**OMG OMG OMG OMG I LUV U GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOO FRIGGIN MUCH! I GOT 12 REVIEEWSSSS! Even though only 2 were 4 my updated chapter it rocked! I luvvvv reading comments so much! As a treat imma update today! B-)**

 **Shou's POV (1st time)**

That bastard! What was he doing in my baby sister's room!? Even more how'd he know her name?! He… Will… PAYYYYYY! **(Overthinker much =P )))**

"Dude!? Cut the crap and let me go!" I let his ears go and gave the most deadly stare. "Who the fuck are you?..." I heard the bastard gulp.

"Why should I tell you!? I've never seen you around this house once!" I threw a punch at his jaw but this bastard is quick. He leaped 2 yards away and landed in this dog looking position.

Oh so he's a Dog Demon huh? I closed my eyes and then took a deep breath. I smelt the wonderful scent of my sister, and 1 of a half demon… THIS BASTARD IS ONLY HALF DEMON!

When I opened my eyes you could see my irises changed to this cat like slit and around them was golden emerald. My human ears changed to those of a Full Demon. **(Like Sesshomaru's)**

I got a golden brown tail with Cheetah spots on them. I am the last Cheetah Demon in this dimension. And I will protect my siste-

 **3rd Person POV**

"BAM!" And then Shou landed flat on his back with little gazelles dancing in front of his eyes. **(HAHA get it? Cheetah's hunt Gazelles?)**

Next thing you know Inuyasha was on his back seeing little doggy bones dancing around. **(Weird….)** "What's going on!?" Kagome had burst through the bedroom door and saw the 2 boys looking beaten up.

Kagome looked at Shou and you could see the fire in her eyes building up. "Shou… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Shou and Inuyasha had to cover their sensitive ears. Kagome took that moment and she literally kicked Shou's butt downstairs.

Kagome then kneeled down in front of Inuyasha. **(Btw by now he had a large towel around him!)**

 **Inuyasha's POV**

I saw Kagome kneel in front of me and in my real form I could see the way her skin shimmered in the sunset. Her dark long lashes casting a shadow on her cheeks. Her dainty hand coming at my face… wait what?

She delicately moved my hair out of my eyes and she peered into mine with a gentle gaze. "I..Inuyasha?.. Is that you?.." I almost gave some sapsy answer.

"Who else would it be Stupid!?" Uh oh.. wrong move… Kagome grabbed my forelocks and came real close to my face… I want to kiss her….

She then let them go and stood up. "It is you! I knew you weren't really a dog!" She threw me a red T Shirt, a boxers, and blue knee shorts. Then ran out blushing all red.

I put on the clothes which fit me really good surprisingly and walked out to be met with a glaring Shou. And I glared right back.

 **3rd Person POV**

Kagome saw them and broke the silence. "Um.. Shou… this is my dog… heheh.." Shou stood up towering over Kagome. "This is your dog!?"

Kagome started playing with her fingers. "Well he was a dog when I got him.." Kagome looked up at him and gave him a cutie eyed face.

"Aww man… fine." **(Shou couldn't resist the face XD )))** Inuyasha then heard the front door open and Nekian's filthy scent. **(Yup. He's back ppl!)**

"That dirty vile man is back…" Inuyasha whispered. Shou quickly reverted back to normal and made a confused face. "Why is he so bad?"

When he said that he saw Kagome look down and make a sad face. She looked disturbed. "Kagome? Are you alright?" All she did was make a whining noise.

"That man did near the unspeakable!" Shou caught on to what Inuyasha was implying. "He.. did.. WHAT!?" Kagome just turned around.

Inuyasha and Shou shared one glance and they had the very same idea. _Let's get him…_

 **Ahhh… finally… well there ya go! Cliffy! Plz review Again! The more I get, the faster I update! PEACE**


	28. end of him

**Alright pplz! Heres an update! Also I made a new story called- All Because of that Teddy Bear! Its better than it sounds trust me haha. And thanks for the 3 reviews! I was rlly wishing 4 more but wut can I do? Lol. Here ya go-**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Nekian made his way inside the house. He quickly looked in the mirror by the door and his face was as good as new. Not a single scratch mark on it.

Inuyasha and Shou were creeping their way downstairs and when Shou saw Nekian for the 1st time he gasped really loud. "He..h..he… looks like NA-!"

Inuyasha stuffed his tail in his own mouth. **(Haha if u haven't noticed Shou is like comic relief and is the one always getting in trouble.)**

Nekian looked in their direction and saw them by the stairwell fighting each other. He just stared and blinked a few times. _Um uh whattt…?_ Nekian thinks.

Buyo just happened to fall of the couch at that moment which caused Inuyasha and Shou to look in that direction. In their view was Nekian.

Inuyasha got the deadliest glare on. "YOU..!" Nekian's eyes widened. "ME…?" Shou just casually walked down stairs and stopped directly in front of Nekian.

"Eh, seems harmless to me." He poked Nekian's nose. Inuyasha leaped down the stairs and punched the back of Shou's head.

"You see what I mean!? He is a deceiver! He is a fuckin' deceiver!" Shou covered his ears. "Alright. I get it. Down boy." Inuyasha's eye twitched for a moment before Nekian spoke up.

"Who is this person with the tail and looks like that Kagome girl?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Nekian. "Oh don't 'Kagome girl' me now! We all know she's not just a girl to you."

"So shut the hell up, bow down, and leave this house immediately!" Shou spat out.

Upstairs Kagome couldn't take the yelling anymore and she came stomping down the stairs. But when she reached the bottom she froze in her tracks once she saw Nekian.

Nekian also looked back up at her. When he saw her nervous face he smirked. "Hey sweetie. Long time no chit chat." Kagome flashed her gaze to Shou and Inuyasha as if for help.

They seemed to catch on. "OKAY THAT'S IT! I KNOW I ALREADY DID THIS EARLIER BUT YOUR FACE LOOKS HEALED AS EVER!" And Inuyaha shouted, "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!"

Then 3 long gashes of blood appeared on Nekians chest. He just yawned as if nothing as happened. "Well this hot chick and I are gonna have some fun upstairs."

They were too stunned to even move. Nekian then grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed her ass to get her moving. That's when Inuyasha snapped out it and kicked Nekian's head making him fall back.

Shou caught Kagome and he and her went to call 911. "Hello!?" Yes! There's a..uh… molester in my house!" Okay out address is #### ***** * ******* Tokyo #####!"

"Okay Kagome I had to call them our else if we disposed of him, that would be murder and all our reputations would be ruined. Shou then joined Inuyasha in the hurting of Nekian.

 **Buyo's POV (Ha wasn't expecting that were you!?)**

Okay so there was this weird dog demon.. or half demon really poking this messed up guys head and then there was mistress's older brother who was pulling the guys hair.

After that came I heard these "WEEEEWOOOO BEEE DOOO BEEEE DOOO!" Noises. Upsetting really. Then this guy with 2 things that were black and had trigger thingys came in pointed them at mistress's big brother.

He said he was a football and soccer star. Whatever that is. Then they pointed it at Kagome who made this squeak noise. They moved it to that guy on the floor. Then they picked him up.

Then put him in this big red and white moving thing on wheels then the 3 teens looked at each other threw pillows at each other, then they all fell asleep. Strange people.

 **OMG I just luv Buyo! Anyway I would b so happy if u check out my new story "Because of that Teddy Bear!" Remember to review! Thanks a million! And review on my new story too! Its InuYasha FYI!**


	29. Concert? What now?

**Alright im updating today pplz! Hope u enjoy and thx soooooo much 4 the reviews!**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

The bright shine of the sun made its way through the window's cream colored curtains and into the eyes a young hanyou and youkai.

Shou sat up and was ready to bust a big yawn when Inuyasha covered his mouth and glared. "Stop yawning you big 'oh so scary' cheetah demon."

Shou was about to give him a piece of his mind when he look down and saw Kagome. He looked back up at Inuyasha removed his hand and quietly spoke.

"Hey…. Look at Kagome." Inuyasha looked down and he was starstruck. Her silky creamy skin dazzled in the sunrise and the way her lashes caused a shadow on her cheeks was beautiful.

She was sleeping soundly with her head resting on her hands under her head. Shou smirked. "So you fine her attractive huh? Well... I WILL RIGHT NOW DAMN YOU TO HELL WITH THIS BROOM!"

As you can guess Shou had just somehow gotten hold of a broom and was holding it over Inuyasha's head. When Shou shouted woke Kagome up.

"Mmm?.. Shou? What're you doing with that broom...?" Kagome was hlaf way asleep. "Oh.. a-uh nothing!" That reply made Kagome sit up.

When they light hit them everyone was captivated for a second right before she rubbed them to get the cold out. "Shou?" Inuyasha spoke up. "He was about to hit my head with that!"

Kagome giggled. "Silly Shou.C'mere give me a piggy backride to my room!" Shou immediately grinned! He hasn't given one them since last time he saw her!

In less than 1 second Kagome's legs were around Shou's neck and he started his way up the stair well while tickling her feet.

Kagome laughed the whole way up when he finally dumped her **(not couple stuff ppl lol)** on the bed and ran out right before saying, "We're meeting up with the others today! I wanna see how my sis is doin with them!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and got up and she heard Inuyasha shout at Shou from downstairs. Oh well. At least now she knows they're going to a concert for Skillet.

Wait… did he say Skillet!? Kagome was then jumping up and down for joy in her room. She made her way into the shower, washed her hair using her gentle aloe soap which was the least sensitive to Shou's nose.

When she climbed out she bent over in front the mirror to dry off when she spotted something different in her hair.

She swiped her finger there and nothing changed. That area was a crystal blue silver color located at the tips of her bangs and her hair.

She shrugged it off then continued on with her morning routine. She came out of her bathroom in a light pink short robe while brushing her hair and she found Inuyasha sitting in the dog position staring right at her.

She froze for a second then screamed making him run out. She skipped up to her wardrobe and took out a mid thigh black 1 strapped sequined dress with a chunky gold belt around it.

She put in diamond dream catcher earrings, a pink gemmed collar necklace and she put on smokey black eye shadow, black/dark purple/dark blue eye liner, and since she didn't need mascara, some peach colored lipstick which turned her lips a dark pink color.

She then put on golden heels which spiraled up to her upper calves with little black butterflies on them as well as a deep red ruby heart pendant on her bracelet on her left hand.

She looked herself over in the mirror. She then put her hands on her hips and posed so that her curves were all visible. She laughed at herself then went downstairs seeing 2 shirtless men fighting for the last red fork.

"What the heck is wrong with you 2!?" They turned around and Inuyasha who had the red fork dropped it on the floor speechless.

 **Well kinda short but I wanna go in my bed nowwww! I will b checking 4 reviews ever 6 mins on my phone! So plz review! I just finished typing up a 5 page essay on Walt Disney. Fun am I right? Yeahh… well review! XD**


	30. Skillet

**Hehe got some free time and a thousand Thanks to u** **Mastodon**

 **Brawler365** **hope u all enjoy!**

Kagome looked down at the fork then back at Inuyasha and Shou. "What? Do I look bad?" that comment snapped Inuyasha right out of it.

"N-NO! You look beau-er… fine." Kagome smiled and nodded then turned to look at the floor blushing. "What's happenin?"

Kagome still looked down red faced. "Eh? Look." Kagome shook her head. Then Shou noticed himself. "Aww does baby sis thing her big bro without a shirt is just way too hot to look at?"

He grinned. That made Kagome go wide eyed and before even he could do anything a bowl of… oatmeal came flying in his face.

With a bowl of gunk Shou still spoke up through it. "Um… Kagome? That was actually your breakfast and wow… this tastes soooo good!..."

Kagome rolled her eyes and dared not a glance at Inuyasha. He smirked to himself and thought that he would make her look at him.

So he followed her up to her room and waited outside her door for a few minutes. Then he walked right in to find Kagome meditating.

He just randomly poked her shoulder which sent her flying 4 feet in the air. When she looked back at him her eyes settled on his well defined muscled chest and 6 pack perfectly tanned abs.

She turned a bright red and squeaked, "Y-yes!?" "Nothing. Just wanted to see you. Well bye gonna get ready!"

She nodded and turned back around completely red and wide eyed. She looked down at that particular cat she brought upstairs.

"Buyo? What did I just see?" She heard snoring in return. "Silly cat hehe." Later on they all fit into Mama Higurashi's car and they said Inuyasha was a 'friend' but they told Souta the whole story.

Nekian's story was yet to be told. Nor was news out yet either. Kagome's mom dropped them all off then went back to do some more shopping.

"SOUTAAAAA!" He turned around. "KOHAKUUUU!" They hugged. Then realized what great friends they were being and immediately put their backs towards one another and put on these black sunglasses that come out of nowhere.

They crossed their arms and made a serious face. "I'm cooler then you." They said that in synced. Kagome got an idea. "As much as we love to see Kohaku beat your sorry little but we gotta get goind squirt."

That made Souta make a sad face. "Aww sis!" Shou pat Souta's head. "Don't worry kiddo. One say you'll be just like me."

He smiled a million miles a minute. "Sure is awesome having you back Shou! Kagome was so mean and really never around!"

That made Kagome glare. "HEY! What now!?" He stuck out his tongue and 'puffed' his chest out as if saying. I-am-big-and-strong-don't-get-me-now!

She shook her head and followed the others inside. Once they were Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were all fangirling their cheers.

Skillet then came out on stage and played their absolute best songs. **Whispers In The Dark, Hero, Awake And Alive,** and for their encore, **Monster!**

When they came out of the stadium Skillet was posing for pictures and Kagome actually got a photo with Jen!

She was smiling so much that she walked right into Kouga who brought her out by holding her shoulders. He busted out a grin.

"Kagome, you're my woman." The whole group stopped right in their tracks and froze. Kagome just stared right back at him.

"You're.. WHAT NOW!?" He poked her nose. "I'm sure you heard me Mate-to-be." Kagome slumped down and waddled away to right in front of Inuyasha and Shou.

"Um… whats going on?" Inuyasha looked at her. "Who knows Kagome. Who knows. All I know is that world is about to be dead!

Miroku took his staff which 'magically' came out of his shirt and hit it on Inuyasha's head. "Down boy. Alright people my place as a treat! Lets sort this all out!"

He put on of his famous flirty smiles which Sango hit him on the head for with a giant boomerang called "Hirakotsu" which also came out of thin air.

 **Miroku's quaint biggish house**

Everyone was in their PJ's which Kagome 'poofed' over here for them. Sango in a loose pajama pants, a tank top, and her was down.

Ayame was in a green and pink night dress with her hair in a neat bun, and Kagome was in a shorts with a T Shirt which left one of her shoulders bare and her hair was in a braid.

They were all sitting down when Inuyasha suddenly got up from his unconscious state. "Eh? Whats goin on? Smells like Miroku all over the place…"

Then what Kouga said came back to him. "Oh right. I AM GONNA KILL YOU FLEEBAG WOLF!" Just then a stern voice was heard throughout the house.

"Hello. Little 'Brother.' "

 **MWUAHAHAH-HA-ha… well there ya go! I made it a little longer and I hope u enjoyed it! Now in your reviews u may ask any questions u like and in my next update I will answer them. I will b looking forward to them!**


	31. Suspect

**Alrighty Pplz! I have some stories. Read them if u like or skip onto the story. Anyway on Friday I was running 2 my 6** **th** **Period class with 2 friends when OBVIOUSLY I DECIDE 2 SLIP AND FALL!**

 **Like there were gasps everywhere and I was running from band and I have a friend boy (Haha) there and he was walking 2 L.A. and he saw me fall, so at the end of the day I texted him saying- did u c wut happened 2 me!?**

 **And he's like- OMG YES HAHAHA I COULDN'T STOP LAUGHING! Im like- DUDE that hurt! Physically and mentally! He's like- ok. Sorry. THEN he has the gull 2 say that he's at StarBucks! Just like Damn Him!**

 **Btw today is a day off 4 me so yesterday I was at the beach with my friends and it was about 66 degrees Fahrenheit so they were in jackets and I was in a crop top with leather leggings and high heeled leather boots.**

 **Their like- how r u not cold!? Me- bcuz… uh.. idk. (FYI were not drunk nor were we ever, just a bit tipsy once) so I went 2 get us some cranberries at the bar and then literally I saw 2 drunk guys kissing.**

 **It was sloppy 2! I just turned around and leaned against the counter with my phone when they actually walked up 2 me and started picking me up. Their gay right? That's weird.**

 **Then 1 of my friend boys (again Lol) he came and was like- go have ur own fun u homosexual shits!**

 **OMG I cracked up right there! Anyway if u did read this thx and feel free 2 comment PM me or ask me questions =D I just like sharing the fun parts of life. And now on with the story!-**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

When everyone heard that voice they turned around and saw the supposed 'older brother.' Inuyasha glared. "What do you want Sesshomaru!?" Kagome stood up and stepped between them.

"Wait a minute! Why did you call Inuyasha 'Little Brother'?" Sesshomaru peered down on her. "Because that's what he is."

Inuyasha growled. "No shit! Were half brothers! Ain't no way I'm fully related to you!" Kagome looked taken back. "Wait!? How are you even related?!"

Shou stood up and dragged Kagome back. "Allow me to explain." Kagome nodded. "You see, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father Lord Inutashio, went and mated Inuyasha's mother Lady Izayoi."

He then looked at Sesshomaru. "He left Sesshomaru's mother and made a family with Lady Izayoi ably making Inuyasha. Sesshomaru was the first son then came Inuyasha. They later adopted Rin."

Kagome nodded then also looked at Sesshomaru. "Then Fluffy, all this time you knew that Inuyasha, was really, Inuyasha right?" Inuyasha butted in. "He damn well knew it!"

Kagome put her hands out. "Okay okay we get the point!" Sesshomaru started to massage his temples. "Yes I knew but there was no point in telling you so I did not. End of story."

Kagome pouted and sat down in between Sango and Ayame. Inuyasha flashed his eyes to Kouga. "Oh right! I STILL NEED TO KILL THAT WOLF!"

Sango looked at the two. "Inuyasha? You aren't jealous are you?" she smirked. "W-WHAT!? THAT WOLF JUST NEEDS TO LEARN HIS PLACE!"

Kouga stood up. "NO KAGOME'S MY WOMAN IV'E CLAMIED HER AS MINE!" He then pulled Kagome back and sat down behind her.

Shou's eyes flashed their deep purple and he jumped and landed on the table. "SHUT UP ALL OF YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Miroku immediately bent over. "Yes my Lord…" Sango looked down at him. "Miroku get your dirty head up." As of expected he obeyed.

Inuyasha and Kouga turned in his direction. "WHAT!?" They both yelled. Sesshomaru and Shou both growled.

"SHUT UP!" That made everyone cower back. Shou spoke up. "Alright someo-" Miroku's front door opened and in came 16 Police Men.

"EVERYONE FREEZE AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" They all did as they were told and the police came around eyeing everyone.

They stopped at Kagome. "You. You look like the girl described. You're coming with us!" They grabbed her arm and that had set all the boys except for the suddenly unconscious Mirkou on a rampage.

Shou jumped off the table and stood in front of Kagome. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were at his side and Kouga was being held back my Ayame.

"Why is she coming with you..?..." Shou's eyes became terrifying and harsh flashing purple. "The police men all took out their guns and pointed it at the demons.

"Move away Inu Demons!" They stayed there. "Tell us why now!" Shou started growling. "She must come with us. She's the rich prostitute who has connections with a gang and is plotting against another!"

"NO! That's bullshit! Kagome would never!" Shou then let his transformation take place. The police men and gasped and stepped back but kept their guns pointed.

"Step away from the girl. NOW!" Shou snarled. "If anyone should be giving orders here, its all of us!" All of the Lords children gathered here in one room!"

He stepped forward. "I am Shou Higurashi. Last Cheetah Demon in the dimension, and that girl's older brother."

"You don't want anything to do with us." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stepped up too. "We are the Takahashi's. You don't want to mess with us either."

Kagome looked at the three of them. "Please guys. Let's just see what they need."

Kagome was handcuffed and being asked questions. "What is your name?" "Kagome." The man nodded. "Ah.. your name starts with K. The suspects name does too. Alright, have you heard of a man named Naraku?"

Kagome looked puzzled. "Uh… I don't know… that name is familiar but it's all so fuzzy…." He then got up. "Okay its decided. Guilty."

Kagome was wide eyed. "What? Why? How!?" "Because Kagome, you look and meet all the criteria to be her."

"B-but I'm not!" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Too bad dear. Should've thought about that before you started selling your body for unnecessary terms."

He then lead her into a cell, took off her cuffs harshly, and locked her in. Kagome sat there. "Wh..what did I do wrong?..."

Meanwhile the boys were all in the lobby. "That's it! Were gonna bust in!" Of course boys being boys agreed while the 2 girls had thought of something else. "Lets hit them so hard they never knew it was coming."  
They high fived with sly smiles on their faces.

 **Alrighty! This is the new plot! And if you have any clue 2 who they really needed remember to guess! I love reviews and remember I'll try 2 answer any questions! Bon Voyage! REVIEWWWWWW**


	32. Uh Oh

**Wow its been 4ever my friends! I apologize 4 not updating sooner but fear not 4 here u go-**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

She sat there locked in a cell. Nothing but a hard bed and a smelly toilet to keep her company. Its been 2 days now and you could a solemn look casted on her beautiful features.

No one has come to visit her or even answered that 1 phone call she was allowed to make. A cop… and mean looking one at that… just walked in seeing her sitting on the 'bed.'

She decided to speak up for the first time. "E..excuse me…?" He looked up with a donut in his mouth. "You are not permitted to speak so don't." He said that muffled and harshly through the donut in his mouth.

A ring then went through his phone and he answered it. "Police room 101." "Ah… I see so its time?" "She'll sure have fun. Meet you down."

He then opened Kagome's cell. "It's time to meet your new friends sweetie." He handcuffed her again and led her out with 2 other security guards at her side.

They took her downstairs and that's when she saw a whole bunch of other cells. They were all occupied with 1 person in each.

Kagome looked around a bit scared and let her bangs cover her eyes. Unfortunately the guy yanked her hair and put it into a painfully tight bun.

"Aee…" She clenched her eyes shut. Then a man from a nearby cell spoke up. "Hey babe. What dirty deed did you do to get yourself here huh? Mmm… you were probably a prostitute. A super hot one."

The guy got fed up with her thick unnaturally soft hair and took out his knife. "I'm just gonna cut your bush off so stay put or I'll cut you with it."

Kagome then froze and right then she heard some familiar voices. "Can I have your autograph Mister!? That line you just said sounded so wrong!" Then everyone heard a slap and the whole jail froze.

You could see 2 long wispy shapes of silver floating around. Then you would smell the alcohol and sex. "So why am I here again!?" A certain someone bitched.

Kagome then heard another familiar voice. I far but near smooth one. "You are here to be the center of attention of over 200 men."

"Oh right. You better have got some pleasure to pay me back with. I'm going with that Inuyasha guy." That right there made Kagome perk her head up making her dull eyes turn back to their gorgeous bright color.

"Kagome! Sweetie! C'mere to Sango and Ayame!" Her eyes began to water at seeing her friends… well all but one person come to rescue her.

The security was stunned so she managed to get out of her grip and right into Inuyasha. She looked up at him seeing his piercing gold eyes through the darkness back in hers.

She started to blush a little and nuzzled her head against him nonetheless. "Hey! Do your 2 most favorite brothers get a hug!?" Kagome froze. "Souta!? What are you doing here!?"

He put on big cocky grin. "I came to rescue my favorite big sis because I am awesome." She giggled. "You sure got that attitude form your older brother. No doubt about that." Shou grinned. "Well I am amazing."

Right then the cops snapped out of their trance and took their guns out. "Everyone… Freeze!" Nobody listened and then Sesshomaru grabbed Kikyo's arm and pushed her to the front.

"I believe this is the slut you needed." He quickly let her go wiping his hand in Koga's hair. "HEY!?" Ayame laughed. "You deserved that though."

Kagome then tried to move her hands but the handcuffs were still on. "Oh dang it!" Suddenly someone came out from the shadows. "Don't worry Kagome! Shippo is here!"

She then started tearing up when Shippo melted them away with his foxfire. **(Reminds me of Tomoe lol)** She then grabbed Shippo, Souta, Ayame, and Sango and hugged them while sobbing on their shoulders.

"I missed you all…. So much…" The boys looked offended. "Not us!?" Kagome's tears went away and she looked up at them from kneeling down. "Not at the least." She stuck her tongue out.

Kikyo then started to get angry. "HEY! Leave the whore alone! Come give me what I want!" Today she happened to be wearing a jean skirt which could be mistaken for a chunky belt with large holes in it.

Her top half had a salmon colored translucent shirt over her stomach and breasts… or should I say implants that didn't turn out too well. She had on black eye shadow with some bright green mixed in.

She also had on deep red. Overall she was trying to copy Kagome's make up style horribly. "Ew! Bitch what are you supposed to be!?"

Kikyo's mouth was agape. "Shut your mouth or you're gonna catch flies babe!" Sango then started laughing at her remark.

Kikyo glared at her. "Shut up SandHoe!" Ayame then turned red face. "IS THAT honestly the best you got!?" She broke down in laughter.

"I've seen enough. Kikyo, you are the girl we need." Kikyo then looked up at him smirking. "Inuyasha! Help me! He's gonna assault me!"

"Oh don't play with me Kinky-Hoe." He looked away and fixed his gaze on Kagome. Kikyo then pulled out her cell and put on a refreshed smirk.

"Oh Hello?" "Mmm… Hey baby…" Sure. I need your help. Track my location and bring the others. "Alright bye… Naraku…"

 **MWUAHAHAHA…HAHAH- ~cough-cough~ Hehe here u go! I made it extra long 4 u! I hope u enjoyed and plzzzzzz review! Like I don't wanna update when u don't. so plz do thx!**


	33. STOP

**Otay ppl! Im updating today! Im kinda in a dead zone wit wut 2 do in this story rn… by Im trying here.. hang with me!** **Thx** ** _Talawolfgirl_** **& ****_Mastodonbrawler365_** **!**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were wide eyed. "Who did you just call?..." Kikyo whipped her hair behind her shoulder and put on a sly smile. "You'll see when he gets here my love."

Kagome then put her hand over mouth making it seem as if she was going to puke. "Your what!?" **(Okay im trying 2 put in some more InuKag fluff. Like hey I luv romance and there's barely any!)**

Suddenly everyone heard a loud engine and then all the lights went out. "W..what happened!?" Kagome looked around once again bumping into our favorite hanyou.

She looked up seeing his bright golden eyes through the darkness. "Carefull… stay behind me Kagome…" She blushed a bit and listened to him.

"Hello Kikyo." A new voice was heard through the darkness. "Hey baby… guess who's here with us.." "Don't tell me… ah.. I smell the lovely scent of pureness. And Miko and fright. My favorite smells."

 **(OMG I was just listening and watching this super sad thingy! If u wanna hear it search up this exact thing on Utube but I suggest u skip the 1** **st** **20 secs-** ** _Lithium [Inuyasha x Kagome]_** **)**

Inuyasha stepped even closer in front of Kagome. "Are you Naraku!?" Suddenly the lights flickered back on and the room was filled with other people.

As your eyes would adjust there was Naraku next to Kikyo and Kagura, Kan'na, Tsubaki, Yura, Kaguya, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, Hakudoshi, and Abi.

 **OMGG NOOOOOO! MICROSOFT WORD JUST DELETED EVERYTHINGGGGGGGGGG! NOW I HAVE 2 START FROM HERE ALL OVER AGAIN!**

Kikyo put on a sly smile. "Let's take this elsewhere shall we?" Suddenly out of her hands came a deep blue power that had tainted black of it. Then the group's surroundings changed.

They were in a clear field with a dark grey sky and dead grass. Or at least it died when Kikyo passed over it. "Inuyasha. Hand over the pretty Miko now, and we won't hurt anyone."

Inuyasha glared Harshly. "NEVER!" Naraku smirked. "Alright." Then he took out his sword. I had a feeling it would've come to this."

 **(Ya know, I've never seen Naraku fight b4. He only uses his Incarnations, manipulations, miasma, and tree root things!)**

Kagome then jumped in between them clenching her eyes shut. "STOP!" From her scream all the demons/specter could feel her aura very strongly clashing against theirs very fiercely.

Jakotsu smiled big. "Aw you want to keep your Inuyasha all to yourself? And I admit, the monk is hot, and the Dog Youkai is attractive. But Inuyasha is sexy."

Kagome turned to him. "Uhh…" Inuyasha stared at him eye wide. "Um gross?" Koga laughed. "HAHAHA THAT'S WHAT HAPPENS DOG SHIT!"

Ayame wacked him on the head and Sango covered Souta's ears. Kikyo started getting annoyed. "Can we just like, get this over with already?! Like before my clothes go outta style!?"

Miroku started tearing up. "Sorry but I think they already were!" Kagome started to feel drowsy. "Um… guys? DO YOU REALIZE WHAT WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF AND I'M GETTING SLEEPY!"

 **(I so forgot that in the beginning I said her mood can change the weather so lemme start here!)** They all felt the heat pick up and it got super hot.

Kikyo knew it was Kagome doing that and she got jealous of her abilities. She took out her bow and notched an arrow at Inuyasha. "SLEEP INUYASHA!" **(Yes I said 'sleep' not 'die'. Remember that!)**

Kagome turned around and screamed "STOP!" Again. She put her hands out and a lavender flow of energy came out extremely fast freezing the arrow in mid air.

The energy then turned a frost bluish white and froze it. **(Remember when it started changing colors? It's in ch… I forgot =D XD )**

As Kagome screamed the silver in her hair shot up and her hair was a glossy white as she screamed. It started waving around and slowly started fading back to its original color.

Kagome was breathing hard and Kikyo's arrow fell. "What just happened?..."

 **Well there ya go my peeps! Now if u have any questions on wuts happening or wanna know wuts gonna happen just ask me on comments or PM me! Plz feel free! Thx and obviously… REVIEW! I'll b giving shout outs next ch if I get at least 6 since im so happy! (No not gay lol)**


	34. Siblings of time and school

**Omg its been forever fanfiction world! Ive been so busy wit my tests! I just took my writing FSA on Tuesday! Anywayyy thx for the 4 reviews! And here u r-**

It was late at night and in the midst of the fog you could see a teenage girl leaning on a fence in her backyard looking up at the cloudy sky.

 **Kagome's POV**

I sighed a little but I felt a ball of fur rub against my ankle. When I looked down I saw Buyo there. "Silly kitty…" I picked him up and put him on the fence.

"You see the moon?" His eyes started searching the sky. "Yeah, me neither…" I took him down and I put my chin on my hand resting on my elbow.

It's been a long day. After my hair suddenly changed color, that Naraku fellow suddenly retreated with his comrades. I still don't know why… but I do know that one person who could help me.

But they can't… can't ever…. My thoughts were interrupted when someone spoke. "Um… Sis?" When I looked down I saw Souta.

"Hey squirt." He looked concerned. "What's wrong? Since what happened earlier… you haven't been acting like yourself." I shook my head.

"It's just that… I really miss…him… I know you don't remember too much, but this is the time he would be there for us… I also don't know what to tell Mama about Nekian anymore…"

Souta's became big and watery at that. Aw… poor boy… I don't want you to cry. "Souta…" He cut me off. "Sis! Wahhhhh!" He started crying like a big baby.

I went on my knees and embraced him tightly. "Please Souta… don't cry… please… you're going to make me, then this place will be a mess." I felt his arms wrap around my back soothingly.

Suddenly the back door opened and Shou ran towards us. "W..whats wrong!?" I gave him the eyes to stay quiet. Souta spoke for me. "Right now… Sis needs him! But he's gone –sniff- waaaahhh!"

Shou then looked at the sky. "Lil Sis, clear the patch of clouds right above Souta's head." I nodded curiously and did as I was told.

My hands wavered a bit but when I completed the spell, the clouds it that area slowly vanished and the moon was there. Shining dimly down on us.

I looked up and made a little smile at it, and the moon then seemed to glow a brighter right on Shou, Souta, and I. Nowhere else was being illuminated by it's light.

"He must be seeing us now Kagome. And with your smile, he is smiling back just for us." I looked at Shou hopeful. "C'mere you..!"

He rolled his eyes and smoothed his hair out before kneeling down with us. Souta and I both put one arm around him as Shou did the same.

No one knows how long we were there embraced under the moons happy light. But it happened happily.

The next morning I woke up by the ding of a text. When I checked it was Sango.

 **Bold is Kagome**

 _Italics is Sango_

 _BewaretheSlayer- Hey gurllllll just sendin u a wakeup call. Need a ride 2day?_

 **MythicalGurl- Argh… u woke me up! Meanie! And yeah I do.**

 _BewaretheSlayer- Kay. So hows everythin? Got news from ur bro. U ok?_

 **MythicalGurl- Mm. im fine thx. Altho Shou is coming 2 school wit me now… and Inuyasha…**

 _BewaretheSlayer- hahaha don sweat it. U happy Yash is tho? Right?_

 **MythicalGurl- ^/^ Nooooooooooo….!**

 _BewaretheSlayer-_ Mhmm righttttt. But if their comin u all cant fit in my car…

 **MythicalGurl- Oh yeah, good point. Umm I dunno. Shou can take his car and I'll come by u and pick u up instead?**

 _BewaretheSlayer- Sweeeeet! Yes! Ok I g2g Kohaku came outta the shower. Cya at 7:55!_

 **MythicalGurl- Lol byeeeee!**

I went and woke up Shoua and Souta by rolling them out of their beds. That's when I reached the guest room Inuyasha currently stays in.

I knocked but got no answer so I opened it a little and tip toed in looked at him sleeping face. My… he is gorgeous… and he sleeps so quietly.

But then his eyes opened quickly to reveal their bright golden color. He shot up and I shrieked a bit surprised.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

When I opened my eyes all I saw was the beautiful color of blue turquoise and cyan. Like the rich clear waters of the special oceans. Wait…. WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING!?

I shot up which earned me a shriek from Kagome. "Hey! I got ears ya know!?" She played the cute innocent look. "Um… sorry.." But she had a cute smile on her face.

Then I saw her eyeing my ears. Oh no… "Prrr…" Her soft and small hands felt so good rubbing my ears.. "Ahh…" I quickly shut my mouth and moved her hands standing up.

"Don't touch my ears Kagome!" She stuck her tongue out. "Ugh goodbye. I'll get ready and I advise you do the same. You smell gross."

I she gasped and looked at me offended. "Hey!" I pushed her out and then leant on the door. What a lie…

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Inuyasha and Shou were waiting downstairs when Kagome and Souta finally came down. Kagome this time had on a school uniform.

It was a white collared button up shirt but she left the first two buttons undone and she had her hands on the hem of the pink and blue plaid skirt trying to pull it down.

It reached down to her mid thighs and a little higher making her feel uncomfortable. Her hair was down but she braided her silver streaks and left that down making herself look cute.

The uniform also had light pink lower thigh high socks and black converse shoes with blue laces. She had on gold dangly earrings and the smokey eye shadow done lightly.

"It turns out the school issued us a school uniform this morning. It's a new rule for everyone so you two quickly go change into the clothes I put on your bed!"

Inuyasha and Shou shared one look seeing the time and raced upstairs quickly coming back down in a black long sleeved shirt and pants with nicely framed them and a red tie.

Kagome giggled. "Alright. Now Shou, you and Inuyasha go to school in your Ferrari, and I'll take Souta to school then pick up Sango meeting you there."

 **This was just a u know… free no wrry chappy lol. Plz review and I made this extra long! Thx!**


	35. Romance & New emotions

**IM BAAAACK! – omigod I sound like my science teacher… Ew… Anyway thx 2 all of u who reviewed! And guess wut?** ** _IMPORTANT INFO-_** **If I get 100 reviews, I'll post this 1 shot I made… heheh… it's –fun-**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Kagome quickly dropped Souta off at his school and she sped to Sango's and got there at 7:56. Sango was waiting on her porch.

"Kagomeeeee! You know how long I waited!?" Kagome giggled. "Yeah yeah, now C'mon let's go!" As they pulled their way into school, no one even saw the car she parked in because there was another full crowd of girls around Shou and Inuyasha.

"Ooooohh who's the hotty **(Is that even a word?)** with you!?" When Kagome noticed they were talking about Inuyasha she marched her way up there with an unknown emotion to her and pulled him out.

"OMG WILL YOU GIRLS JUST LIKE, I DON'T KNOW! SHUT UP!?" Everyone turned to look at her not expecting that. Sango stood there gasping at her.

 **Sango's POV**

Kagome… I never knew you had that in you… That Inuyasha dude is so good for you! YES! NOOO! "MIROKU!" I felt the hand on my bottom… again…

And when I looked down, there he was on the floor with his eye twitching probably seeing dancing naked cupids in front of his cursed eyes.

"Leach deserved it." Ayame suddenly jumped up behind me. "Saaangoooo! That was a bit hard don't you think?" "Nah," I looked at her. "I could've done worse."

I saw Koga backing away slowly which made me laugh. "What? Scared wolf?" Sesshomaru did this weird sort of snort and walked over to Kagome.

"Miko, leave the half-demon alone." She looked up at him and made a pouty face. "But whyyy? I'm a half-demon too remember?" I almost died at seeing his face when she said that.

"Well this Sesshomaru is talking about him. Not you." I snorted at his nice recovery. "Baka." He turned and glared at me. "What was that?"

We were taken out of our glaring contest by Miroku. "Ahh… so soft… so round… so sexy… my sweet Sango…" I got wide eyed. "WHAT YOU MONK!? WHATTTTT!? YOU WANNA GO IN A COMA RIGHT!?"

I kicked his side which woke him up and he stood in a daze. I glared at him blushing a little. Hey!? Well a lady has gotta blush at that alright!?

I heard Kagome giggle and she came by me and linked our arms. "Sango my friend… I'm ashamed to say but… you like Miroku don't you…?" THANK THE HEAVENS SHE SAID THAT IN A WHISPER SO LOW!

"S..so what if I do?" She then got really loud. "HAHA I KNEW IT!" She then ran towards Shou and the fangirls.

What… do I like him?...

 **3** **rd** **Person**

 _BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_

"That was first bell! C'mon! Inuyasha, you have every class with me, follow Sango!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and they ran towards their Language Arts room.

Inuyasha blushed a bit.

 **Inuyasha's POV**

Why is she holding my hand?.. Hers' is so small… We made it to the class that I think is the one we're supposed to be at.

Sango opens the door and she strolls in with Kagome following and me on their heels. I saw Kagome look around nervously and Sango nudged her shoulder.

"U..umm… Remember I'm Kagome, and we also have a new student today… a um.. close friend of mine.. his… um..-" I could tell she was stuttering a lot and was really nervous.

"Yo. I'm Inuyasha. Don't bother with me; I won't bother with you, simple." I filled in for her and saw her flash me her heart melting smile.

The teacher nodded. "Inuyasha Takahashi, am I wrong?" I shook my head. "Hmm… alright, we've been getting quite a few students of your status here these days…"

I shrugged. But that is true. 1st Sesshomaru, then Kagome, then Shou, now me. "Class, any questions for Mr. Takahashi?" Oh Kami, she makes me sound like my old man…

This girl that had black hair tied into a tight bun raised her hand. "Inuyasha huh? Remember me?" She rose her right hand into the air showing a white and red fan. Then she put it back down and stayed quiet.

No… she was there… at the fight… I was thrown out of my thoughts by this other girl with bright blonde hair and enticing blue eyes. Okay creepy… their glowing blue contacts, but she's wearing so much perfume ew.

"You like blondes? I'm a natural you know?" I didn't know what to say. "Uhh…" I saw Kagome shake her head and cut in. "H...he's um... He can't answer right now, sorry, maybe later…"

She stuck her nose in the air and turned away. "Sure." I picked my seat in between Kagome and that girl with the fan.

I don't like her…

 **3** **rd** **Person**

"You're kidding right!? Shou did NOT tell Mrs. Gledda that she was short and her hair was fake! Right!?" Koga shook his head. "NU-UH that's not all! He actually went up and bent down and said that in her face!"  
Ayame bursted into laughter. "Shou! Will you ever learn!?" He looked offended. "Hey! A man's gotta make an impression on the ladies! I'm the new bad boy on the century!"

Kagome punched his arm. "Right! Like you can beat the perv!" Speaking of Miroku, they all turned in his direction seeing him slurping up a bowl of sticky yellow stuff with weird black clumps.

"Um… Miroku? What exactly are you eating?" He answered through a mouthful. "It's curryf! It's so good! Try somfe!" He started shoving the bowl into Sesshomaru's face since he was sitting nearest.

"Do that again, and I will claw your eyes out." Shou leaned over the table looked at Sesshomaru closely. "Who shoved that stick up your ass?"

Koga nearly choked on his water that he specially brought from home. "Did you just ask Mr. Ice King that!?" Sesshomaru raised his arm and flicked Shou in the forehead making go falling backwards.

The whole cafeteria just watched him fall without a care. But then he suddenly flipped and landed on his feet standing. "You seem to forget that I too am a powerful son of a great Yokai; Ice Dog."

The whole table just shared glances right when the bell rang. "Well time for weaponry everyone."

 **Alright im gonna start putting in previews again-**

 ** _She lay over his arm playing innocent. "But she hurt me! She did it!" The other stood there mouth wide._**

 **Hahaha okay until next time! But I made an Anime Instagram account and I would love if u follow me! I'll follow u back! My user is-**

 **Anime_moments_of_time_**

 **THX! AND REVIEW 4 THE SPECIAL 1 SHOT!**


	36. Spiritual Manners

**Omg hello again! I cant believe im making myself sit here and write this…. Ugh…. Hehe anyway I just rewatched the whole Black butler (I LUV GRELL) and the whole OHSHS all over again. Yipeeeee**

 **Lol anyway here ya go-**

 **3** **rd** **Person**

As everyone walked out they threw away their trays and made their way to their class. "Weaponry huh? Who's the teach?" "Fear not Hanyou, it's an old man named Totosai if you must know."

Inuyasha stopped and went next to Sesshomaru. "Totosai as in… you know…" Sesshomaru closed his eyes and walked forward with a high posture. "Yes, the very one. Now keep your mouth shut about it."

"What did you just say?.." They walked outside at that very moment and Inuyasha's patience was gradually going down.

"Um… Yash?" That snapped him out of it and he looked down at Kagome. "Wha?" She put her arms behind her back and went on her tippy toes.

"No getting mad here okay?" She grabbed onto her shoulders bringing him lower and she kissed his nose then scurried away. "K….K..K…" Inuyasha stood there with red cheeks and wide open eyes.

 **Kikyo's POV (YUCK, Y AM I DOING HER'S!?)**

I looked up to who Yura showed me and it was… that hottie from before… And he was looking right at me blushing! It's my breasts isn't it? I should show some more..

I crossed my arms deliberately making my gym shirt go lower revealing the top of my bright orange bra which must catch everyone's attention.

I walked up to him… no I walked up to Inuyasha and put my hand on my waist posing. "Mm.. like what you see?" He suddenly shook his head and looked at me.

"K…Kikyo!?" I smiled. "I heard ya sayin' my name earlier. You were so surprised to see me that you were just like 'K…' right? Mm… yes…"

I walked up to him and put my cheek against his arm. So muscled so firm so strong but so soft too… He'd make an excellent partner!

 **3** **rd** **Person**

Kagome came back out and had on her gym clothes while she modestly tried to stay out of sight. She made her way to the archery court which was quite far from the entrance to the school.

She was conversing with some other students when Kikyo came up to her. "Bitch I got a boyfriend. And he's your love intrest." Kagome rolled her eyes. "What the heck are you even talking about?"

"Ohh you know…" Kikyo notched an arrow and pointed in at Kagome. "Remember when we were fighting with the others? I think it's better for us to finish it off here."

Kagome stood there unmoving. "No! Why would I do that!?" Kikyo whipped her hair behind her. "Maybe because it's my fault that he's dead!? The person that you trusted most!?"

Kagome gasped and took a step back. "Y..you monster…. That's not something to joke about… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL!?"

By then with the two raging auras everyone had gathered around the fight soon to get worse. "Nothing much Ka-hoe-me, just that while he was busy protecting you as a child, a dear colleague of mine disposed of him."

Kagome gripped her bow glaring at the ground. "And if you think about it, it's your fault. If you weren't so weak as to always having to be protected, he wouldn't have died saving you sorry little ass."

Kagome's hair started to slowly raise up but was quite unnoticeable as of now. "What do you know about me? Or him even? Shut your trap… BITCH!"

Kagome rose her bow and pointed it right back at Kikyo. The temperature violently climbed up to uncountable degrees. **(Not really ppl -_- just saying it got a lot hotter than b4. Get used 2 my Hyperboles alright?)**

The necklace she always wore flashed in various bright colors. "I love seeing you get angry. C'mon more! More anger! More fright! He died a sufferable death cause of you."

Kagome gritted her teeth and looked straight into Kikyo's eyes. "Don't you ever say anything about him again!" She kept her arrow pointed at Kikyo and made her threat clear.

"You're the one who should be worried. Not me." Kikyo then let her arrow fly with a tremendous amount of force right at Kagome.

Everyone gasped but none moved for the shock froze them as they watched in slow motion. Kagome acted at the last second and tried her best to dodge the arrow but it grazed through her left upper arm.

"OW!" She grasped the spot Kikyo's arrow sliced and she let her arrow fly quickly but unsteadily for the pain she was feeling. Kikyo flicked her wrist which made it change course heading right to another student.

"STOP THIS NOW!" At light speed a royal purple light broke the arrow into thousands of tiny pieces. "What is the meaning of this!?" Ms. Midoriko stepped out and looked angry.

"Girls! Stop this!" Inuyasha then ran through the crowd and stepped in between all the females. "Wait Ms… uhhh… just wait!"

Kikyo then walked up to Inuyasha and laid over his arm acting worn out. "She… she nearly killed me…! Please, make me better…"

Kagome sat there kneeling on one knee clutching her wound. "W…what?.." Ms. Midoriko looked up noticing who exactly was standing before her.

"Ah… Inuyasha… son of Lord Takahashi yes?" She looked around. "What a mess." Kagome looked around sadly. "Inu..yasha… you don't believe her right?.."

The others stood around them mouths agape.

 **MWUAHAHA alright. Im in a rush so review! Thx! Bye!**


	37. His Past

**Oh lord ppl… its been forever. Im extremely srry Ive just been so busy with my tests this past month. But guess wut? It's all done now! And here's the long awaited next chappy-**

As the sky grew dimmer in light and brighter in grey the whole of gym was gathered around a particular spot. "Enough of this. Ms. Bellflower, cut out your whining and stand up straight right now."

 **(Kikyo doesn't have a listed last name so Kikyo literally means, 'Bellflower'.)** Kikyo rolled her eyes and leaned on Inuyasha's arm instead. "So what of it Kagome?"

Kagome, who was on her knees clutching her arm, unsteadily stood up and made her way to Sango who was running towards her.

Inuyasha, as if now realizing his position, sped away from Kikyo making her fall on the floor dirtying her gym clothes. "Owwwww!" She stood up and rubbed her bottom.

"Why'd you do that honey?.." "Because you… wait… HONEY!?" Inuyasha came next to Kagome and Sango after he decided to ignore Kikyo.

"Hey Kagome, you know I would never believe her…" She looked up at him with a worn out but smiling face. "I see… thank you Yash." She moved her arm to give him a hug when she saw the blood from her gash there.

"Oh Kami Kagom! Idiot, I'll take you the nurse…" "Wait Wait-!" Inuyasha cut her off put her on his back and they headed the nurses' room together.

"Now Ms. Bellflower, mind explaining what happened here?" Kikyo answered slyly. "Umm… Ms. Midoriko! Kagome tried to hit me with her arrow and she was so mean!"

Sango, Miroku, Koga, Ayame, and Shou's face dropped. Sesshomaru's face didn't change from frowning. "She's lying Ms. Midoriko! Please!" They all stood up for Kagome.

Ms. Midoriko carefully studied their auras. "Ms. Bellflower, I will escort you to Kaeda's office. Come come." Kikyo gasped and stomped her foot down.

"NO! It's Kagome who should go! Not ME!" The place stayed silent until a slap rang about the place. "MIROKU NOW IS SOO NOT THE TIME!" Sango's face fumed.

Shou growled and Sesshomaru closed his eyes walking towards Kikyo. "Go now girl." His eyes showed annoyance and a loss of patience. She then stuck her nose up and followed the Spiritual Teacher.

"Alright let's go check up on Kagome then we'll all leave early." Eveyone nodded at Sango and found their way to her office.

"Wow, only my first day and so much happened!" Shou grinned idiotically. Ayame sighed and put her face in her hands leading everyone in. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yeah?" She looked up and saw everyone. "Oh you all didn't have to come here; the Nurse just finished tying up my bandage."

On her arm was a white cloth wrapped around the wounded area. "I'm fine though. Thanks to all of you. She put on a half forced smile. Shou frowned deeply and noted to talk to her later.

 _ **time skip**_

Everyone had gone home and it was just Shou and Kagome sitting on his bed. "You wanted to speak?" He nodded. "Mama is becoming concerned about You-Know-Who's whereabouts… and we might have to go to court too."

His face became serious. "And about what Kikyo said earlier about 'Him', it is not true Kaggy! Don't let her get to you! It's not true!"

Kagome looked at Shou with unshed tears in her eyes. "I... I don't know anymore, I've lived with this burden for 10 years already. It's just… it's all coming back at me…"

Shou shook his head at her. "You shouldn-" At that moment they heard the squeak of the door open and Sota poked his head in.

"Um sis, Mama is home and is… err… she wants to know where Nekian is…" Kagome's eyes widened while Shou stayed unmoving.

Shou beckoned to Sota to close the door and sit on the bed with them. "You know who we're talking about right?"

Sota nodded quietly. "Remember how he died?" Sota shook his head no. "Right, you were just two years old then…" **(FYI, Sota's 11 in this)**

Kagome took Sota in her lap and rested her chin on his head. "Hey sis?..." She didn't answer and she played with his curls while Shou spoke.

"Well, when Kagome was 5, you were 2, and I was 8, there was a tainted soul on His land that needed to abduct Kagome. On that night, the sky was clear but the moon almost seemed as if it was gone."

"On those nights, our powers are at their weakest and the tainted soul attacked then. He had a full group of 9 people and minions on the sidelines. He knew what was to happen to him if he tried to save her. He did anyway."

"They stormed into the palace killing the guards, taking hostages, and successfully abducted Kagome. As they were on the run with her, He, in his poor state took on Mother Nature herself and managed to get her back."

"He was covered in gashes; blood covered him from top to toe. He was still beautiful. Had never made a wrong point in life. He married, had children, and now is going to lose it all. He just snarled at the sky."

"He took them on. He howled in pain to the unseen moon, He saw his family before his eyes silently encouraging him; He limped back to the palace leaving a trail of his heroism in blood.

"He laid her in Mama's arms as blood seeped down his body and his wounds were getting worse. He then left the palace again and silently cried his way to a certain place. He reached the bottom of the cliff and he forced his frail body upwards."

"He then laid himself on the grass knowing death will fall upon him. He kept his eyes open searching the area for all of us, but right before he could finish… he was stabbed through the heart with a spear of miasma."

"His whole body then had a silver blue light that shot out of him in all directions and it lead up to the heavens landing on the black moon illuminating it."

"Then his body disappeared leaving behind temporary specks of magic and legend says he went to the moon eternally watch over all of us.."

As Shou was retelling the past, his eyes were closed and when he opened them at the end he saw Kagome and Sota with hot tears trickling down their cheeks.

"W-why did you tell that story again? Why Shou!? WHY!?" Kagome sobbed into Sota's hair hugging him tightly. "SHOU WHY!?"

Sota looked up at Kagome silently then casted his eyes down sniffling a bit. Kagome rubbed her ran tears smearing faint traces of mascara by her eyes. "Is the past out to get me?..."

 **Yes. Dark.**

 ** _IMPORTANT MUST READ-_**

 _I will b making some changed to most of the past chapters. Not much so u don't have 2 go reread. Im just gonna make Kag's character a bit more dark and secluded. THIS IS COMEDY THO! Okay now… REVIEW THX!_


	38. Of Apples and Idiots

**Im super very sorry ppl! Omg… I finally have some free time now.**

"Of course not Kagome! You should know that, times are just rough right now and- CRAP MAMA!" Shou quickly pushes Kagome off the bed making Sota go down with her.

They rapidly run downstairs to see Amy waiting for them at the dinner table. "Took you long enough, and now can one of you tell me where Nekian is?"

The three of them all share a glance. "He… uh.. here's the thing Mama… hewastakentojailfordoingsomethingnotogoodtoKagomeandwemighthavetogotocourtand-!" Shou elbowed Sota's head shutting him up.

"What he's trying to say is that Nekian was taken into custody for having a past of inappropriate behavior." Mama looked at Shou then to Kagome.

"Sweetie, tell your mommy everything that happened." They all sat down at the table and Kagome started talking. "Remember when we were at the movie theater?"

Amy nodded. "He kind of did something with his hand while I was wearing shorts… and another time he… um… didn't sugar coat his words.."

Sota immediately piped up. "I KNEW it! You were so lying about that mansion call. I saw it in your eyes." Amy shushed Sota.

"So he did and said these things to you and you never told me?" Kagome guiltily shook her head. "It's alright baby… I can understand why and I believe you. It's alright."

Amy stood up and gave Kagome a hug. "Now, who wants Mama's homemade cinnamon apple pie to lighten up this atmosphere?" All the kids raised their hands excitedly. "Well help me out then!"

They all stood back to back in the kitchen laughing with a happy aura. Sota was rolling the dough, Shou was cutting the apples, Kagome was adding her special drops of cinnamon magic and placing the slices in an orderly fashion, while Amy carved the crust adding little designs.

Sometime later they finished and ate it all together washing up. "I um need to go to my room, excuse me." Kagome grabbed a slice of the pie and went into her room seeing Inuyasha on her floor.

"Hey Yash, we made pie, want to try some?" He smelt it. "Smells good, sure." He practically gulped in down in one bite. "Damn that's good!"

Kagome laughed. "Glad you like it. Now go with Sota or Shou, I need to shower so scram." He groaned but got up and trudged his way to Sota's room.

Kagome soon came out wearing a large t shirt and bootie shorts ready to sleep with her hair in a loose braid. She went to Sota's room to call Inuyasha.

"Yash, C'mon time to sleep." She looked around and saw him in dark red plaid boxers and a black tank top which were Shou's.

Inuyasha looked at her and his eyes lingered on her legs for an extra second before hurrying up to meet her gaze. He soon followed her sleeping on a pillow bed next to the window.

"UP KAGOME! YOU TOO INUYASHA!" Sota was pulling the comforter off Kagome waking her up and he pulled her out of bed making her thump onto the floor which made Inuyasha run over to her.

"You honestly 15, and still fall out of your bed?" She glared, "Shut up dog boy." He rolled his eyes following Sota out and eventually all 3 teens and 1 tween were ready.

Kagome, Sota, and Shou decided to walk to school and Inuyasha joined them jumping out of Kagome's making sure not to be seen by their mom.

Sota met up with his friends who took him and went to their school while the other three walked to their school.

"Sure is a nice time to be alive." Shou stretched making a loud fat yawn. "Well you could at least learn some manners Shou." Kagome made a disgusted face then turned to Inuyasha.

"You like the school?" He shrugged. "I guess. Pretty annoying with that slut though." "Ha! Tell me about it!" Kagome laughed it off and they soon met up with the gang gossiping and soon classes started.

Everyone went to their appropriate class and Kikyo was suspended for five days making everyone mentally throw a party.

Soon lunch came around and they sat together watching Miroku eat a pink slop which oddly looked like blood. Ayame whispered, "Weird…"

They all agreed and then Koga suddenly spit all out all his juice on Sesshomaru and stood up gagging. "T..that girl across from us just picked something black out of between her legs!"

Everyone quietly looked in that direction and saw it was Yura who was currently licking it. Sango coughed. "She probably had a hair ball stuck in there from so much masturbation. Let's call her Yura Of The Hair from now on."

Kagome laughed. "I likey." Sesshomaru grunted, "Wolf, someone has to clean this out of my hair or someone is going to die later."

Kagome rolled her eyes, then snapped her fingers making the orange droplets of juice go back into Koga's juice pack. "Ewwww! Ain't no way I'm eating this now! It has ice berg germs!"

Shou smirked. "Then don't." He then grabbed it from Koga and aimed for the garbage trying 2 score but missing miserably. "Nooo…."

Kagome laughed. "Karma dude." He gently shoved her shoulder not bothering to pick it up and they chatted and went to their periods after until school ended.

 **Kinda short, im in a rush, hope u liked, REVIEW! Thx!**


	39. Full moon and wanted faces

The group was walking home laughing with each other. "Hey we'll see you and Miroku later 'kay?" Sango nodded at Kagome. "Of course."

She, Kagome, and Ayame shared a quick hug and kiss on the cheek saying their goodbyes. "Aww C'mon girls, there's gotta be more lesbian action than that..."

The girls all glared at him and Sango grabbed his ear dragging him along. "They make such a cute couple!" Kagome sighed.

"Also you and Koga too." Ayame and Koga blushed a bit and looked away from each other. "Welllll Kags, you and Yashy Boy over there are perfect for each other!"

Inuyasha immediately stepped back putting his hands out. "Yeah R-right! Don't even go there!" Everyone could see the pink in his cheeks, all, except Kagome that is.

Kagome on the other hand blushed and shook her head trying to change the topic. "W-whatever Ayame."

Soon she and Koga parted their way leaving Yash, Shou, and Kagome to walk home. "Soo baby sis, did Sota go home already? He should've already caught up with us."

Kagome shook her head. "No, he was coming home normal today… let's just go check his route to make sure…"

Shou shook his head and Inuyasha followed not really knowing what else to do. As they walked on they eventually reached his school and they all went in heading to the front office.

"Excuse me Ma'am, did Sota Higurashi already go home?" She turned to Kagome. "Oh yes, he went out with a few of his friends."

Kagome nodded. "Alright thank you." She hurried out leaning against the wall panic starting to take her over. "W-Where could he be!?"

Inuyasha immediately stood next to her trying to comfort her. "I'm sure everything's fine, maybe he just got lost with his friends?"

Shou shook his head. "Listen Pup, you don't know what we have been through here as a family, anything's possible with us."

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Well excuse me for trying. Humph." Kagome sighed worriedly. "Stop it you two, Yash, Shou, can you two try to pick up Sota's scent?"

They nodded and got on all fours sniffing the ground sifting out other scents. "Hey Kags, it's a full moon tonight so let's try to take advantage of this while we're at our strongest."

Kagome nodded slightly relieved. Inuyasha didn't bother questioning them, for he knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" Inuyasha and Shou cheered in synced right before their heads crashed together making them both fall back to the ground.

"As fun as that looked, get your bums up and let's go!" Kagome hurried after the boys watching them soon reach a group of four boys Sota's age.

They looked like they had been through hell and back with worry on their faces. When they saw Kagome they stopped, then ran up to her gripping her shirt crying into her clothes.

"SOTA! He was suddenly taken! This giant tentacle thing came out of nowhere and snatched him up! PLEASE! Since you're his big sister you have to help!"

Kagome gently pat their heads quickly speaking, "I know! Now please tell me where he went! Quickly!" She urged them on feeling rage form deep within her.

They pointed North and Kagome nodded telling them to quickly get home and she'll explain everything to their parents later. They followed her directions and hurried on.

"BOYS! LETS GET MY BABY BROTHER BACK!" She ripped her concealer necklace **(instead of ring today)** allowing her demon traits to surface and she prowled on the floor hissing at everyone who got in her way.

His scared scent led up to an old abandoned building and Kagome didn't waste a second before climbing up the wall, claws scratching at every available support she can find.

Inuyasha and Shou shared one knowing look before quickly jumping up there searching around. Kagome eventually made it up with swollen hands and she growled at her dress.

Then she swiftly ripped her dress up to a couple of inches above her knees throwing the rest of it off the building into the wind for some lucky person to find.

She finally stood up straight with her black spiraling shoes making a strong hot statement to her outfit. She saw a purple void appear with a deep evil but familiar voice speaking.

"Hello Kagome." She hissed loudly standing proud letting the 4 inch heels grant her extra stability shaping her calves.

Her hair blew back in the wind as the day turned to night and the only things visible was the void and the deep purple flash in her eyes turning into a narrow cat like slit.

"Your brother is safe and sound in my little lab in which we're gonna inject him with that Gumo Serum…" Kagome had a look devastation on her face and shook her head frantically.

"How Do You Know About THAT!? WHO ARE YOU!?" She angrily shouted at the sky as the temperature sky rocketed and her hair whipped behind her.

He laughed. "That's not important during this moment, what about your brother hm? Time is slowly leaving your grasp, its ticking away as we speak…"

Shou, who had enough of this, allowed his demon traits to surface running next to her along with Inuyasha on either side of her protecting her.

Hot angry tears formed in her eyes as she yelled. "JUST GIVE HIM BACK ALREADY!" The sky turned grey as hot drops on rainfall burned skin when it touched you soon pouring heavily.

"Alright, as you wish, but next time, you won't get off so easily…" Sota then fell from the black void past the building falling down a 79 story building unconcious.

"NOOOO!" She ran and leant all the way down not stopping herself when she felt her grip slip and almost fall too.

Inuyasha and Shou stopped her from jumping down to her death and held her back but soon let go of her right when she sunk to her knees.

"W..why? Why us? Why again..? WHY!?" She sobbed onto her knees curled up as the rain became cold and very heavy with no sign of the illuminating moon.

Shou's ears drooped and his tail sagged but stopped himself from letting tears fall. He promised 'him' that before he left, he wouldn't cry again, and he wasn't about to go break that promise.

Inuyasha stood there ears also drooped and a sad frown on his features with his piercing golden eyes in a gaze set down.

Suddenly a blinding light purple blueish light shot down from the heavens right onto Sota's stilling falling but out of sight body. A hooded figure with a large cape dashed down after it was set not letting anyone catch even a glimpse.

The three teenagers stood up running to the rusted railing peering over it squinting in the rain and shielding their eyes from the light.

"T-that light… I know it…" Suddenly the figure came up and stood on the railing making the three teen's step back watching him closely.

His right foot stepped down first. A royal white slightly heeled boot wrapped around his leg and foot along with the other and long lavender white hair with the slightest hint of blue to it.

It started right above his knees and Kagome's gaze stopped at those familiar bright crystal clear light blue eyes with special lavender golden irises.

"Nice to see you again my sweet Kagome… and my brave Shou…" On his arm was a healthy looking sleeping Sota who was safe being held on a warm and reassuring arm.

 **Whoooo I finished! Plot line right here folks! Plz review for the 1 chap at least! I srsly wanna know if I wrote that alright lol, thanks** **Mastodonbrawler365** **and** **Night The Neko** **!**

 **Im not thanking my 100** **th** **reviewer bcuz that was my annoying cousin and he loves that word… anyway sweet dreams my loves!**


	40. Update

**This story is absolute crap. I'm rereading it, and cringing at absolutely everything. But do not fear! I will finish the story, then do some MAJOR editing and a few plot changes.**

 **I'm on Wattpad too. It's amazing. I'm writing my own story on it. It's called, "Knight In Black Leather." There's also an Erotic version of that =P**

 **It's not a fan fiction, but wayyyyy better. Check it out if u want? My user is, "LunaOfTheRainbow1"**

 **Anyway, I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN FORVER. I'm just not feeling this story... anyway, here.**

 **Kagome's POV**

I stared into his familiar, beautiful silver rimmed eyes. How is this possible?... He walked to Shou, my eyes following his every step, and he laid Sota on Shou's shoulder.

We locked eyes, and he stood in front of me. His snow pale hand reached out, and his fingers grazed over my cheek to my chin. I felt my heart warm. He still looks like how I remember...

No words were spoken as the wind spoke for us. How can this be? H-he died! I-I can't...

 **3rd Person**

Kagome closed her eyes, and she crumpled onto his chest, silent tears flowing down her face. She wind blew her hair back, and the stars were brighter shining onto his and Kagome's long hair.

She gripped his dark, lavender tinted lokes, and let loose and cried. Shou came behind Kagome, and rested his head on her back.

They all moved down so they were kneeling, and _he_ wrapped his arms around his three babies. He looked to the face of the guy with silver hair, and nodded at him, mouthing a 'thank you.'

Inuyasha nodded, still terribly confused, and then _he_ made a 'come here' motion with his fingers. Inuyasha came over, and with a flick of _his_ wrist, Inuyasha was on the ground.

He took hold of Kagome's hair, and ran his fingers through it, and he watched the family reunite. A piece of his heart softened, and his eyes showed a soft gaze. He felt something inside him warm when he looked at Kagome.

A tear drop fell on Sota's cheek, awakening him, and he looked up to see _his_ bright comforting eyes gazing at him softly, "D-dad..."

( **BOOM! Time skip)**

"OH MY GOODNESS! HONEYS, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU ALL!?" Kagome's smiled at her, and looked towards the door, "Quiet Mama... Please, go into the backyard..."

She gave them a strange look, and went outside still holding her dish towel. That's when she noticed the hair. She looked into his eyes, everything went right at that moment.

"K-Kaito?.." He gazed at her hair, cheeks, and features, "Yes... Amy?" She walked up to him, and took her dish towel, and smacked his cheek, sending his face, whipping in the other direction.

The three teens and tween chuckled watching the scene.

"Oh Kami! It is you!" Then two went into a long embrace and started smooching away. "Yeah... let's stop now..."  
The four all went into Kagome's room and sat on the bed.

"Shou, how was this possible?" He shook his head, "It isn't. Unless... Dad really didn't die..." Sota scratched his head overwhelmed, "So he didn't die?"

Shou shook his head, "Let's discuss this tomorrow... but oddly, Dad seems to know about Inuyasha over here," Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, he even called me over to sit and stuff..."

"Well did you sit anyw- Oh!" Inuyasha face planted, "Sorryyyyy I forgot!" He grumbled some incoherent words and sat back up.

 **Sorry sorry sorry! Soooooo short! I just feel horrible... but I have to stop it here... anyway, bye peeps! And btw, how many of u got something anime for school? I got meh SAO backpack XD Cya soon!**


End file.
